una pareja dispareja
by javierann
Summary: haruka tenoh llega a la escuela mugen de Japón,una escuela en la que ya había asistido antes de irse a NY con su padre,la escuela sigue igual a excepción de una chica que llama su atención rápidamente.
1. 1-llegando

-papá de verdad tengo que ir mañana?,acabo de llegar hoy a Japón no quiero estoy muy cansada-dije a través del teléfono.

-hija entiende que tienes que ir el primer día al colegio es tu obligación-hablo mi padre.

-es tu obligación-dije en tono burlesco.

-no me faltes el respeto Haruka-.

-jajaja bueno,si no queda de otra tendré que ir,pero ni siquiera tengo uniforme- _me salve no podre ir._

-ya te compre uno-.

-es una broma?-.

-no es ninguna broma y para que no molestes te compre el uniforme masculino-.

-al menos hiciste algo bueno-.

-jajaja,bueno hija lo siento pero tengo que colgar,espero que te guste el departamento,ya esta amueblado y con comida,lo único que tienes que hacer es ordenar tu ropa-.

-esta bien,chao papá-.

-chao hija-.

me baje del jet privado,y saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón un papel con la dirección del edificio en el cual me voy a quedar.

-haruka tenoh?-.

sentí una voz a mis espaldas,así que me di vuelta para averiguar de quien era esa voz.

-si?-.

-me llamo leo,yo la llevare a su nuevo departamento,ahora dígame donde esta su equipaje para llevarlo a la camioneta?-era un hombre un poco mas bajo que yo,calvo,ojos grandes cafés,y estaba vestido de traje.

-esta arriba aun,donde esta la camioneta para ir?-.

-esta por allá-dijo apuntando el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-bueno te espero en la camioneta leo-.

mientras caminaba al estacionamiento pase por una pequeña tienda así que se me ocurrió comprar una botella de agua,hace mucho calor aquí. Entre y solo había una persona la cajera la mire fijamente era muy linda,me acerque a la parte donde estaban las bebidas buscando una bendita botella de agua ,la sed me mataba y justo no la podía encontrar.

-que busca?-dijo la cajera.

-busco una botella de agua,tengo mucha sed e viajado como 10 horas y no se me ocurrió tomar agua en todo ese tiempo,muy inteligente de mi parte-la cajera se rió ante mi respuesta.

-bueno para su suerte están detrás de usted jajaja-.

me di vuelta y ahí estaban,como no me di cuenta antes,tome una botella.

-por fin ,lo que paso es que su belleza me distrajo-dije coqueteando mientras me acercaba al mesón y notaba que la cajera se ruborizaba-cuanto es?-.

-para ti solo 500 pesos-.

-bueno,muchas gracias hermosa-dije pagando.

 _que sucede con estas mujeres,les coqueteas un poco y ya te bajan el precio de las cosas pero bueno mejor para mi aun que no esperaba eso._ cuando llegue ya estaba leo afuera del auto esperándome,creo que me demore mucho comprando solo una botella de agua.

-lista?-dijo leo.

-si,vamos nos-me subí en la parte de atrás mientras el se subía en la parte del piloto.

 _me pregunto si el colegio sigue igual y si mis amigos siguen ahí,creo que les mandare un mensaje para avisarles que estoy en japón y mañana iré al colegio_.saque el celular de mi bolsillo lo desbloquee y entre a whatsapp,le escribí a darien,seiya y taiki.

-ya llegamos-dijo leo sacándome de mis pensamientos.-yo subiré sus maletas,valla al piso 15 ,tome con esta tarjeta podrá entrar-me entrego una tarjeta dorada con mi nombre y el numero del piso,la tome.

estaba en la entrada mientras leo dejaba el equipaje dentro del departamento en el living.

-este es mi numero,su padre me dijo que le ayudara en todo lo que usted me pidiera-.

-esta bien-recibí el papel y registre su numero en mi celular.

-adiós señorita tenoh-.

-dime haruka,chao-.

salio del departamento cerrando la puerta y ahí me quede yo sola .empece a dar un paseo el departamento era gigante,entre en la cocina y revise sus muebles estaban llenos de comida ,bueno ahora solo tengo que aprender a el living había un sillón enorme y una tele de ultima generación con un play station debajo _papá pensó en todo_ y a un lado un ventanal,en el comedor la típica mesa con sillas,tenia un solo dormitorio obvio con una cama familiar y un baño al lado entre y tenia un jacuzzi,era un baño enorme.y al otro lado un ventanal gigante mire por el se podía ver toda la ciudad era una vista hermosa y entre a la ultima habitación donde había un mini gimnasio como el que le pedí a papá obviamente no quiero engordar,también había un ventanal en el gimnasio que me permitía ver otro lado de la dirigí a la entrada a ordenar la ropa en el closet del estaba llevando las maletas al dormitorio sonó mi celular,eran whatsapps de los chicos.

darien: que bien golfa ya quiero que sea mañana para ver tu culo de puta jajaja.

haruka: maldito bastardo jajaja ya quiero verte.(respondí)

darien era mi mejor amigo y siempre nos hemos tratado así.

seiya: tenemos que dar una fiesta este fin de semana para celebrar tu llegada.

haruka: ya estas pensando en fiestas jajaja,pero la idea no esta mal.(respondí)

taiki: me alegro haruka,espero que vallas mañana y te pongas a nivel escolar para que mejores tus calificaciones.

haruka: no me hagas pensar en eso aun por favor taiki deja de pensar en eso.(respondí)

deje el celular encima de la cama para seguir ordenando. _donde carajo esta el closet no lo encuentro,tendré que llamar a leo._

-ems hola leo-dije.

-que sucedió haruka?-.

-no encuentro el closet-dije con vergüenza.

-jajajaja,al lado de la cama hay una puerta es enorme como no la viste?debes estar cansada mejor duerme-mire donde me dijo y hay estaba, _como no la vi?._

 _-_ gracias-le dije y corte.

 _como no vi eso?sera mejor que ordene la ropa y duerma._

cuando por fin me tire a la cama empezó a sonar mi celular,vi la pantalla decía PAPÁ.

-hola?-dije.

-hola hija,ya viste el departamento?,te gusto?,ordenaste la ropa?,pusiste la alarma?,que te pareció leo?-.

-papá cálmate,ya lo vi y me gusto esta muy lindo gracias hasta el gimnasio le pusiste,y ya ordene la ropa,no e puesto la alarma y aun no se como me cae leo porque no e hablado mucho con el-.

-jajaja mejor te llamo mañana debes tener sueño y cansancio-.

-si papá mucho,chao-.

-y algo más tu auto esta en el -1 estacionamiento 15-.

-genial,como es el auto?-.

-ya veras hija-.

-papá dime-dije pero ya era tarde, me había cortado

me senté en la orilla de la cama,me saque toda la ropa,fui a buscar un short al closet me lo puse y me fui a dormir,estaba muy cansada.

 **bueno ese fue el primer capitulo espero que les guste,se que no fue tan emocionante pero vamos es el primer capitulo y todos sabemos que no son tan emocionantes.**

 **si tienes sugerencias dudas o consultas díganmelas :).**


	2. y tu como te llamas?

me despertó la alarma de mi celular que estaba encima del velador _mierda_ ,me senté en la cama y me dirigí al baño, puse el agua tibia y mientras se encendía fui al closet a sacar el uniforme _aun tienen el mismo uniforme feo,pero creo que le puedo poner un poco de mi estilo_.saque unas converse rojas y el uniforme y lo deje encima de la cama,después de ordenar la ropa me fui a dar una ducha tibia. cuando estuve lista salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla en la cintura. me coloque el pantalón arremangado hasta los tobillos mis converse rojas sin caña, una camisa blanca manga corta semi abierta por dos botones obviamente sin corbata, volví al baño para arreglarme el cabello frente al espejo _bien estoy casi lista solo tengo que comer algo,ayer no cene me mata el hambre_. fui a la cocina y e prepare un cereal con leche,me fui a sentar al living donde prendí la tele para no aburrirme mientras desayunaba,puse el canal de noticias y para mi sorpresa había un vídeo mio bajando del avión.

.

 **el día de ayer llego a japón haruka tenoh después de estar 2 años en NY ,sera que tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre john tenoh el famoso empresario y dueño de una gigantesca sabemos el mal comportamiento de su hija,tal vez hizo algo malo y como castigo la mando de vuelta a japón sola...**

 **.**

mejor apague la tele. _pero que mierda,yo solo vine a japón porque extrañaba a mis amigos,acaso no tienes otra cosa de que hablar? ._ justo había terminado el desayuno,fui a buscar la chaqueta del uniforme y el bolso con los cuadernos.

ya en el estacionamiento busque mi auto,era mi descapotable amarillo y esta en muy buen estado limpio como me gusta,pero a todo esto donde están las llaves,saque el celular y marque a quien parece que sera mi nuevo amigo.

-hola?-.

-hola,quiero saber donde carajo están las llaves del auto-.

-aah es usted señorita haruka,pues están en la recepción,solo de su nombre y diga que quiere las llaves del auto-.

-okay chao-.

-chao-.

en recepción había una joven muy linda,tenia como 20 años y yo 17,tampoco esta mal.

-hola me llamo haruka-.

-hola ,que necesita?-.

-las llaves de mi auto,pero no estaría mal saber el nombre de alguien tan linda como usted-vi como se sonrojaba.

-me llamo mizuki-.

-un hermoso nombre para una hermosa joven-dije coqueteando mientras ella reía nerviosa.

-como dijo que era su nombre para entregarle las llaves?-.

-haruka,haruka tenoh-.

se dio vuelta buscando las llaves en una repisa que tenia detrás de ella y bueno sin pensarlo baje la vista para verla mejor.

-aquí están-dijo entregándome las llaves.

-muchas gracias-dije guiñándole un ojo.

por fin arriba del auto use las llaves y comencé a manejar a la escuela mire el reloj 7:50, _que puntual tenoh._

después de 8 minutos aproximadamente llegue,conduciendo como me gustaba muy rápido como me gustaba,me dirigí al estacionamiento después de estacionar saque mi celular y marque el numero de darien para saber donde se encontraba.

darien: hola golfa,ya llegaste?

haruka: si,donde estas no quiero estar sola por ahí el primer día.

darien: vamos tu y yo sabemos que nunca estarás sola ,siempre se te acercan mujeres o tu te acercas a ellas

haruka: bueno si tienes razón,pero igual dime donde estas.

darien: en el gimnasio con los chiquillos que te quieres ver,estamos acá para saber las clases que tomaremos,apúrate.

haruka: sisi ya voy.

colgué y me baje del auto sacando mi bolso del maletero del auto.

***narra michiru***

caminaba hacia el gimnasio ,cuando veo a serena a lo lejos,corro hasta ella para alcanzarla y no estar sola.

-hola serena-dije mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-hola michiru como estas para el primer día?-.

-bien,lo estaba esperando con ansias y tu?-.

-yo no,solo quiero comer pasteles me carga estudiar-dijo sollozando.

-jajaja cálmate serena,te ayudaremos-.

mientras hablábamos veo una figura caminando por el pasillo era alto,tenia cabello rubio y ojos verdes olivo,no estaba usando adecuadamente su uniforme,pero era muy lindo tanto que no podía dejar de mirarlo,cada vez se acercaba mas y mas hasta que noto que lo miraba y se empezó a acercar a nosotras ,aun así no podía quitarle la vista de encima y el lo notaba mientras sonreía tenia una linda sonrisa.

-hola cabeza de bombón-le dijo a serena en el oído.

-haruka-dijo serena mientras se giraba y abrazaba a quien parecía llamarse haruka.

-tranquila,tranquila-.

-volviste de nueva york,hace cuanto?- _ya se conocen?,que esta pasando aquí ,no entiendo._

-ayer volví,ahora deja de abrazarme ,si?-dijo haruka y serena lo soltó rápidamente mientras yo seguía observando.

-y tu como te llamas?-dijo haruka refiriéndose a mi,mientras sonreía.

.

.

 **bueno este fue el segundo capitulo espero que les guste :)  
si tienen dudas,preguntas,consultas solo díganmelas :)**


	3. quieres venir conmigo?

-y tu como te llamas?-dijo haruka refiriéndose a mi,mientras sonreía.  
**narra haruka**

-yo?-dijo la chica de cabello agua marina y ojos azules,era muy pero muy hermosa _ **creo que ya se quien sera mi próxima conquista**_ _._

 _-_ a quien mas estoy mirando en este momento-le respondí con una sonrisa,levante mi mano derecha para tocar su mejilla suavemente **_que piel mas suave_** e instantáneamente vi como se colocaba roja así que aparte mi mano de su hermoso rostro .

-bueno,yo soy...,me llamo...-.

dejo de hablar cuando alguien me tomo de las mejillas bruscamente y me acerco directo a su boca para besarla,me separe bruscamente para ver quien era.

-pero que carajo...- ** _ya se quien fue la bruta-_** asami tan delicada como siempre-dije con sarcasmo.

-oh vamos haruka tenia ganas de un beso tuyo hace mucho tiempo-respondió asami una chica mas baja que yo pelo negro con ojos grandes de color café claro y de un físico voluptuoso-te extrañaba demasiado-inmediatamente me abrazo,pero me zafe enseguida.

-chicas las veo después -dije refiriéndome a serena y su compañera.

-nos vemos haruka-dijo serena y vi como se alejaban juntas.

-que fue eso asami?-.

-apenas supe que estabas en el colegio te busque por todas partes,vamos solo quería verte te extrañaba y no pude soportar que estuvieras tocando a otras personas-dijo con un poco de celos.

-celosa?,yo ya te e aclarado que nada serio sucederá entre nosotras así que cálmate-fui muy seria al decírselo-bueno y ahora que acabamos con esa conversación,quieres hacer algo entretenido?-le dije muy coqueta mente.

-muy esperado de ti haruka-lo dijo y puso una amplia sonrisa,osea quien no pondría esa sonrisa si haruka tenoh la invita a hacer cosas pervertidas.

me dirigió a la enfermería velozmente.

-oye estas segura que no entrara ninguna enfermera ni ningún alumno?-.

-super segura-inmediatamente se acerco para besarme apasionadamente y obviamente yo le seguí el beso.

.

-siempre es un placer tu compañía haruka-me dijo mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.

-obvio que mi compañía es un placer-me puse el saco y salí de la sala de enfermería.

camine por el largo pasillo dirigiéndome por fin al gimnasio,mientras pasaba me daba cuenta como todas las mujeres se me quedaban mirando y eso es lo que me gusta llamar la atención,ahora que me acuerdo no alcance a escuchar el nombre de la compañera de serena,pero bah después lo sabre,no hay entre al gimnasio divise de lejos a darien,seiya,taiki y alguien mas con ellos,era mas bajo que todos y tenia pelo gris.

-hola amigos-dije con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-hola golfa-me dijo darien sonriendo mientras me abrazaba.

-hola haruka-dijo también seiya.

-que tal tenoh,tanto tiempo-me dijo taiki abrazándome con fuerza.

-el es un nuevo integrante de nuestro grupo-dijo darien y apunto al bajo-se llama yaten,yaten ella es nuestra mejor amiga haruka-.

-hola haruka,e escuchado mucho sobre ti,se nota que ellos te quieren-hablo yaten.

-y son cosas buenas o malas?-le respondí con cara de curiosidad.

-no te miento,de todo un poco-y todos reímos.

 **atención alumnos en 5 minutos se podrán acercar a los puestos en el gimnasio a elegir sus actividades extracurriculares.**

 **-** creo que elegiré música y deportes-dije.

-yo algo tecnológico y lectura-hablo darien.

-yo también a deportes-dijo seiya.

-mm.. poesía ¿y tu yaten?-ahora fue taiki quien hablo.

-fotografía y arte-por fin dijo yaten.

-oye haruka y la fiesta?-dijo seiya.

-podría ser este sabado en la noche,en el edificio creo que arriba hay una piscina con sala de evento la podemos arrendar-.

-buena idea-dijo darien.

-o mejor en un club-hablo taiki-para no dar mala impresión a los vecinos de haruka-.

-no me importa la opinión ajena pero si también podría ser,y otro día vamos solo nosotros a la piscina-dije.

-entonces en el club de siempre ,todos de acuerdo?-dijo seiya el mas animado a la fiesta.

-si-dijimos todos.

-inviten a quienes quieran ,no importa la me voy para elegir las actividades y no quedarme sin cupo en alguna-hable.

ya me había inscrito en el de deportes y atletismo ahora solo me faltaba música. a lo lejos divise a la chica de cabellos agua marina haciendo la fila para música, rápidamente y me acerque y me cole detrás de ella.

-hola-le dije.

-hola otra vez-sonrió.

-no alcance a escuchar tu nombre,me lo podrías repetir-.

-me llamo michiru-.

-lindo nombre michiru-.

justo le toco su tuno para la inscripción,cuando termino se alejo del puesto,rápidamente me inscribí y corrí para alcanzarla.

-oye mchiru!-grite,se detuvo y dio la vuelta.

-dime haruka-.

-el sábado abra una fiesta por mi llegada,me pregunto si quisieras ir conmigo-.

-pero si tu tienes novia-.

-te refieres a asami?,ella no es mi novia es mi amiga-.

-pero te beso-.

-y que?,yo podría besar a cualquiera y eso no significa un compromiso-quedo un poco impresionada con lo que dije,creo que es esa clase de chicas que no sale mucho y no a tenido tanta experiencia en ese tipo de cosas.-bueno en fin,te gustaría ir?,si quieres te pasaría a buscar, es en un club al que acostumbraba a ir,que dices?-.

-lo tendría que pensar haruka-.

-bueno,dime de aquí al viernes ,si?-.

-esta bien-dijo y sonrió con esa boca tan linda que tiene.

-espero tu respuesta michiru,y no aceptare un acerque a ella lentamente y le di un lento beso en la comisura de los labios-chao-le dije y me fui dejándola impactada.

.

.

 **espero que les guste :)**

 **y si tienen dudad,preguntas o consultas solo diganmelas jajaja.**


	4. rechazada

-bueno queridos alumnos eso fue todo por hoy espero que tengan un lindo findesemana-dijo la profesora.

 _ **por fin terminaron las clases,ahora le preguntare a michiru si ira con migo.**_

me acerque al puesto de michiru que estaba ordenando su bolso para irse a casa.

**narra michiru**

-hola michiru-dijo una voz un tanto familiar,me gire y vi ese rostro hermoso de haruka.

-hola-respondí con una sonrisa.

-y ya pensaste sobre la invitación?-.

-tengo un pequeño problema con la invitación-.

-que paso?,no puedes ir?-dijo preocupado.

-si iré pero sucede que otra persona me invito y acepte ir con el-.

-me estas rechazando?-dijo enojado _**por que esta enojado?.**_

-no es eso,iré pero con otra persona-.

-oye golfa-dijo darien a haruka.

-golfa?,es hombre no mujer-dije.

de repente los dos se empezaron a reír muy fuerte.

-pero por que se ríen?no entiendo- _ **que carajo pasa acá?**_

-es mujer-dijo darien aun riendo.

-en serio pensaste que yo era hombre-dijo haruka.

 ** _osea que haruka es mujer?,pero si la e visto besar a mujeres y coquetear con ellas,acaso es lesbiana?._**

-oye saca esa cara-me dijo haruka riendo.

-esta bien,pensé que eras hombre disculpa-dije avergonzada.

-no pidas disculpa,pasa muy a menudo créeme,pero no me molesta-.

-esta bien,ems.. yo me tengo que ir a casa,mañana en la noche nos vemos-tome mi bolso y me fui tan rápido como pude.

en la salida me encontré con yaten quien se me acerco apenas me vio.

-hola,como estamos para mañana?-me dijo animado.

-bien supongo,a que hora me pasaras a buscar?-.

-al rededor de las nueve,te parece bien?-.

-si claro,nos vemos mañana-.

**narra haruka**

-puedes creerlo,primera vez que me rechazan y eso que le di un beso en la comisura de los labios-le dije a darien mientras caminábamos a la salida del colegio para ir a mi departamento.

-bueno y como se siente tenoh?-.

-extraño y no tengo idea con quien ira,en serio puedes creerlo?-.

darien empezó a reír.

-tranquila no creo que sea la única persona a quien podrías invitar,por que no vas con asami?-.

-con ella?no,no quiero-.

-y alguien mas?-.

-pensándolo bien hay una chica llamada mizuki,trabaja en el edificio pero es muy linda,ya hemos hablado par de veces creo que la podría invitar-.

-pues invítala,pero no se si sera bueno que michiru te vea con otra chica si es que la quieres conquistar-.

-ya habrá tiempo para eso darien,nadie me apura-.

-yo creo que si-.

-por que dices eso?-.

-tal vez quien la invito quiere mas que una simple amistad con ella-.

-por favor osea soy haruka tenoh,nadie me gana-.

llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a mi auto;conduje hasta el subterráneo del edificio y estacione,nos bajamos del auto.

-oye toma-le pase la tarjeta para entrar-tengo algo que hacer antes de subir-.

-esta bien ,no te demores ya quiero jugar un partido de fifa-.

-tranquilo-.

.

-hola mizuki-dije y le di un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

-hola haruka,que necesitas?-.

-nada,solo quiero hacerte una invitación-.

-para que?-.

-una fiesta,sera en un club mañana en la noche y me preguntaba si me quisieras acompañar-.

-no se haruka,lo tendría que pensar-.

-por favor dime que si-hice un puchero.

-esta bien,no me puedo resistir a ese puchero-.

-gracias, yo paso por ti?-.

-no,mejor yo paso por ti, se donde vives-nos pusimos a reír.

-bueno te parece que vayas a las nueve y media-.

-no hay problema estaré a esa hora tocando tu timbre-.

-bueno,nos vemos-.

-chao haruka-.

me dirigí al ascensor,entre y marque el numero 15.

-oye golfo abre la puerta-dije mientras golpeaba.

-pase señorita tenoh-dijo darien abriendo la puerta.

-payaso-dije y nos reímos.

-oye tienes un mini gimnasio, increíble-.

-quieres hacer ejercicio?-.

-pues claro golfa,pero no tengo ropa-.

-no seas tonto sabes que puedes tomar mi ropa e incluso bañarte en mi departamento-.

-si tienes razón,voy a sacarte ropa-.

.

-eso estuvo cansador-dije mientras me secaba el sudor con una toalla.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo,oye préstame tu baño tengo una cita ahora y no quiero ir sudado-.

-pues claro,una cita con serena?-.

-digamos que si-.

-aun no tienen nada formal?-.

-no,aun no-.

-pues deberían,has estado mucho tiempo enamorado de ella-.

-si creo que le pediré ser mi novia muy pronto-.

-espero amigo-.

me acosté encima de la cama mientras darien entraba al baño para bañarse.

.

.

 **siento los errores en los capítulos anteriores como faltas ortográficas y frases incompletas,desde ahora me fijare mejor antes de subir un capitulo.**

 **y si tienen dudas,preguntas o consultas díganmelas.**


	5. la fiesta

me despertó un rayo de sol que entraba a través del ventanal que tenia las cortinas abiertas,estaba acostada debajo de la cama _**creo que me quede dormida mientras darien se estaba bañando.**_ gire en la cama hasta el velador para tomar mi celular y ver la hora 1:17pm _**dormí mucho y ahora que me acuerdo no me bañe sera mejor que lo haga y me vaya a comer a algún lado ,el hambre me mata.**_ me levante de la cama y me dirigí al closet para sacar ropa,elegí un buso negro con una polea azul y unas zapatillas deportivas la ropa en la cama y me fui directo a la ducha puse el agua tibia y rápidamente empece a escuchar el sonido del agua,mientas se regulaba me desvestí dejando la ropa en el suelo y entre a la ducha,se sentía muy bien el agua tibia en mi cuerpo.

cuando termine salí de la ducha,tome una toalla y me seque el cuerpo ,me amarre la toalla a la cintura y salí;cuando termine de vestirme me mire en el espejo para arreglarme un poco el pelo,cuando estaba en la entrada del departamento tome las llaves de mi auto y la tarjeta para entrar después.

.

cuando iba pasando por la puerta principal del restaurant vi que en una de las mesas al lado derecho estaba sentada michiru y quien parecía ser su mamá,inmediatamente tuve una idea.

-michiru que haces acá?-dije tocándole el hombro a quien me daba la espalda,se dio la vuelta y cuando me vio sonrió.

-hola haruka-.

-hija no me dirás quien es este apuesto joven?-dijo su madre.

-mamá haruka es una mujer-.

-oh lo siento jovencita-dijo su madre con avergonzada.

-no se preocupe por eso,yo soy una compañera de michiru ¿y usted su mamá?-.

-exactamente,justo terminamos de comer o si no la hubiera invitado a sentarse con nosotras-.

-no importa señora-.

las dos se levantador de la mesa, me despedí de ellas y vi como salían del restaurant. me senté en la mesa del lado que habían ocupado ellas,llame a un mesero y ordene mi comida.

.

cuando jugaba play station en el living vi la hora en mi celular y eran las 8:33 así que me fui a cambiar de ropa.

a las 9:24 estaba lista me había arreglado bien el cabello y de ropa me puse una polera blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra unos jeans ajustados remangados hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas blancas,estaba por sentarme de nuevo en el living cuando siento el timbre,me dirigí a la entrada abro la puerta y veo que era mizuki estaba con jeans apretados y unos tacos que la hacían estar de mi porte y arriba una chaqueta.

-hola haruka-.

-hola mizuki ,te ves muy linda-le di un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias-se sonrojo.

sonó mi celular lo saque del bolsillo y vi que era un whatsapp.

-deja ver de quien es y nos vamos-.

-bueno,me dejas ocupar tu baño?-.

-si claro pasa-.

cuando fue para el baño yo desbloquee mi celular y vi que era seiya.

seiya: oye la fiesta ya empezó apúrate,tienes que ver la pareja de michiru pero no te enojes cuando lo veas.

haruka: ya voy saliendo y tranquilo no me enojo por mierdas.

-ya estoy lista haruka,nos vamos?-.

-por supuesto-.

bajamos por el ascensor al -1 y nos fuimos donde estaba estacionado mi auto.

-lindo auto haruka-.

-obvio que es lindo,sube-.

cuando iba manejando al club veo que mizuki estaba algo inquieta.

-que sucede mizuki?-.

-es que no conozco a nadie-.

-tranquila si te sientes incomoda no te alejes de mi,okay?-.

-no te molestara?-.

-no me molesta tu compañía mizuki,mira ya llegamos voy a estacionar-.

después de estacionar mire fijamente a mizuki hasta el punto de hacer que se pusiera roja.

-que tengo haruka?-.

-nada,solo que te vez hermosa-me acerque y le di lento beso en los labios,cuando me separe le dije-lo siento tenia muchas ganas espero no haberte puesto incomoda-.

-no importa-ahora fue ella quien se acerco para besarme,cuando nos separamos vi que estaba muy roja.

-sera mejor bajarnos-.

-si,vamos-.

cuando entramos vi que el lugar estaba muy lleno y sentí inmediatamente la mirada de todos _**que sucede con ellos?**_

-por ahí están mis amigos-apunte a un pequeño grupo-vamos-.

-esta bien-.

llegamos al pequeño grupo y estaban darien,seiya,taiki,serena,ami,rei,mina y lita.

-hola chicos-dije saludando con la mano.

-hola-dijeron todos los del grupo.

-ella es mi amiga se llama mizuki-.

-hola-dijo mizuki tímidamente.

-hacen linda pareja-hablo mina.

-mina no digas eso-dijo ami.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con mina-dijo lita.

-chicas no las pongan incomodas-dijo rei.

todos reían menos mizuki y acerque a seiya.

-oye y con quien esta michiru?-dije.

-pues veelo por ti misma-apunto hacia la barra,y veo que a michiru sentada con yaten.-se ve que la están pasando bien-.

-me da igual que este con el enano-.

-si tu lo dices haruka-.

me acerque a mizuki.

-vamos por unos tragos?-.

-eso mismo te iba a decir-.

.

después de haber tomado unas 10 cervezas aproximadamente vi a mizuki con las chicas y me acerque.

-como lo estas pasando mizuki?-.

-bien,ellas son muy simpáticas-dijo refiriéndose a las chiquillas.

-bueno que bien ,espérame aquí-.

me costaba caminar ,estaba muy ebria pero aun así logre acercarme a michiru.

-hola linda-le dije.

-haruka te vez muy mal creo que tomaste de más-.

-da lo mismo y el bajo es tu novio?-.

-yaten es solo mi amigo,es muy simpático pero solo somos amigos,y ella si es tu novia?-se refería a mizuki.

-ella es mi amiga,oye y tu has tenido experiencias con mujeres?-por fin le pregunte, tenia esa duda desde que supo que era mujer.

-una vez como a los 15 tuve una novia y duramos un año,pero no quiero hablar de eso-.

-como quieras michiru, pero no esperaba eso de ti-.

-es algo que quiero olvidar,oye tengo que ir con yaten nos vemos-.

-bueno-.

michiru se fue y derrepente me sentí muy mareada pero alguien me toco el hombro para evitar que me cayera.

-vamos a mi departamento?-sentí una voz femenina.

estaba tan mal que ni siquiera podía saber de quien era esa voz ni podía tomar decisiones.

me gire y vi a una mujer de pelo negro y pensé que era mizuki ya que ella tenia pelo negro.

-esta bien hermosa-.

.

me desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable pero cuando me fije estaba en una habitación que no era para nada conocida y vi a alguien abrazándome,las dos estábamos desnudas, aquella mujer estaba dormida y tenia pelo negro,pero cuando me fijo bien veo que esa mujer es asami.

.

.

 **bueno chicas este fue el capitulo de hoy.**

 **dudas,preguntas o consultas díganmelas (:**


	6. una tarea interesante

me desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable pero cuando me fije estaba en una habitación que no era para nada conocida y vi a alguien abrazándome,las dos estábamos desnudas, aquella mujer estaba dormida y tenia pelo negro,pero cuando me fijo bien veo que esa mujer es asami.

-pero que mierda paso? y mizuki? la deje sola o por dios debe estar enojada,tal vez super enojada,o mejor super mega hiper enojada!-mientras decía esto me paraba de la cama super apurada sin importarme la presencia de asami ,buscaba mi ropa por todas partes hasta que la vi, estaba al lado de la cama en el piso,lo primero que me puse fueron mis pantaletas estilo boxers y mis pantalones negros.

-tranquila haruka-dijo asami quien se había despertado recién y se tapaba con las sabanas mientras seguía acostada.

-como me dices que me calme si me vine con tigo en ves de irme con mizuki-seguía vistiéndome.

-acaso no te gusta mi nuevo departamento?-.

-mucho mejor que la otra mierda...ahora donde carajo quedo mi auto?-ya estaba vestida con la chaqueta en la mano derecha y las llaves del auto con mi celular en la izquierda.

-en serio que no te acuerdas de nada? bueno osea estabas muy mal condujiste hasta aca y lo dejaste en el estacionamiento de visitas en el primer piso-.

-eres una perra asami, lo sabes?-.

-lose haruka-.

me acerque a ella quien seguía acostada tapada solamente con las sabanas,hasta que quedaran nuestras frentes juntas.

-nunca mas te aproveches de mi situación-.

-como digas haruka,aun que me divertí-.

salí rápidamente de ahí;cuando estaba en el auto desbloquee mi celular.

5 llamadas perdidas de mizuki.

2 llamadas perdidas de darien.

3 lamadas perdidas de seiya.

 _ **oh mierda mejor revisare whatsapp**_

mizuki: nunca te perdonare esto haruka,no pienso hablarte en mucho tiempo,en cerio esto no se hace me mentiste,te espere durante 2 horas hasta que quedaran pocas personas y no volviste,me tuve que ir con seiya,estas muerta para mi,no se te ocurra hablarme.

haruka: mizuki en cerio perdóname,ayer estaba muy mal lo siento ,por favor no te enojes mejor hablemos de esto ,si?

tenia otros mensajes.

seiya: oye haruka lo que hiciste estuvo mal y ya que no respondes yo llevare a mizuki a su casa.

haruka: se que la cage no me lo recuerdes.

y el ultimo mensaje.

darien: oye donde estas?mizuki se ha puesto a llorar ,que le hiciste?.

darien: ya me entere, sera mejor que te disculpes con ella.

haruka: lose amigo,lose,nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

puse las llaves en el auto y me dirigí al departamento.

.

cuando desperté el día lunes revise la conversación de whatsapp con mizuki y vi que me había dejado un hermoso visto, _ **bueno no la culpo debe estar furiosa conmigo.**_

 **.**

 ****narra michiru****

estaba caminando a la cafetería del colegio para almorzar junto con ami,mina y rei.

-y que tal su findesemana chicas?-dijo rei.

-yo fui a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros de medicina muy interesantes el domingo y me encontré con taiki,platicamos un rato y me fui a casa para leer-.

-yo tratando de buscar un novio, quiero uno chicas-hablo mina.

-eso no es tan importante mina-dije.

-claro,como tu tienes a yaten-me respondió.

-yo no tengo a nadie-.

-como que no, el es tan pesado pero con tigo siempre es amable y simpático y te mira de una manera especial-dijo rei.

-eso es cierto-dijeron mina y ami.

-bueno osea el igual es simpático y me cae bien pero no creo que quiera algo mas-dije-y aparte nadie en este colegio es lindo o simpático.

\- taiki lo es-dijo ami y se puso roja inmediatamente.

-haruka es muy linda-dijo rei y mina sonrió.

-tienes razón,pero todos sabemos como es,nada es serio para ella-dijo mina.

entramos a la cafetería y mis ojos vieron a haruka sentada en la mesa del rincón junto a la ventana con cuatro muchachas quienes le sonreían y escuchaban atentas a haruka.

-hablando de la reina de roma-dije y todas empezaron a reír.

después de hablar y comer, vi la hora faltaban 5 minutos para la clase de música.

-lo siento chicas pero tengo clases de música,nos vemos-dije.

-chao michiru- me dijeron las chicas.

 ****narra haruka****

 _ **voy 20 minutos atrasada a clases de música,pero da igual.**_

abrí la puerta de la sala.

-lo siento profesora tuve un problema, lamento llegar atrasada-dije.

-no me vengas con esa mentira haruka,solo entra y siéntate-dijo la profesora.

solo había un asiento desocupado y era detrás de michiru.

-bueno haruka dinos que instrumento sabes tocar y cual te gustaría aprender a tocar-dijo la maestra cuando estaba a punto de sentarme.

-se tocar el piano y me gustaría aprender violín-me senté.

-muy interesante eso haruka-dijo la profesora.

después de 45 minutos aproximadamente de clases.

-les daré una tarea chicos,haré parejas y uno de ellos debe enseñarle a tocar el instrumento que sabe al otro,tienen 2 meses para que los dos aprendan-.

después de nombrar a casi todos dijo mi nombre.

-haruka tu le enseñaras a tocar piano a michiru y tu michiru le enseñaras a tocar violín a haruka-instantáneamente sonreí ** _-_** las parejas no se pueden cambiar,hasta la próxima clase alumnos-todos guardaron sus cosas incluyendo a la profesora que salio en seguida.

michiru se acerco a mi.

-tu me enseñaras el primer mes,tengo un piano en mi casa y yo te enseñare el segundo,así cada una tiene un mes para aprender,te párese?-me dijo.

-como tu digas linda-le guiñe un ojo.

-espero que te lo tomes en serio,que días practicaremos?-.

-que días me propones tu compañía?-dije aun sentada.

-te parece viernes después del colegio,sábado y domingo?-.

-siempre salgo esos días-.

-esto es por una nota,acaso no te importa?-.

-algo,acaso no puede ser en la semana?-.

-no,tengo que estudiar-.

-bueno michiru acepto solo porque estaré tres días con tu compañía,solo por ti no saldré en 2 meses-.

-podemos dejar algunos domingos sin ensayar-.

-así suena mucho mejor,si me disculpas-me levante-nos vemos-le tome la mano y se la bese.

-chao haruka-.

me fui a la puerta la abrí pero antes de salir me gire para ver a michiru _**esto sera muy interesante.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **primero que todo siento no dar tantas características físicas de mizuki pero es porque me gusta que ustedes imaginen eso pero aquí les daré unas pocas,tiene pelo negro rizado ojos verdes y labios gruesos.**

 **si tienen ideas de como les gustaría que siguiera la historia díganmelas.**

 **espero que les guste el capitulo ;).**


	7. una nariz fracturada

-llevo menos de un mes en el colegio y ya quiero vacaciones-dije sacándome el saco y tirándolo al sofá junto con mi bolso.

-típico de ti-dijo taiki.

-lindo departamento haruka-dijo serena.

-gracias cabeza de bombón-dije-pueden dejar sus cosas aca en el living,pueden cambiarse en el baño,o delante de mi,no me importaría chicas-me reí con seiya.

-mejor en el baño,vamos serena-dijo mina.

y se dirigieron al baño con sus bolsos

-entonces somos 5 para subir a la piscina?-dijo taiki.

-parece,por que los demás no vinieron?-dije.

-darien tenia cosas que hacer,yaten pues no lo invitaste,amy tenia que estudiar,rei y lita nose-dijo seiya.

-y michiru?-dije.

-tu próxima conquista?-dijo seiya

-"próxima conquista",no suena nada mal eso-dije.

-jajaja,la verdad nose por que no habrá venido-dijo seiya

-oye haruka y yaten te cae mal?-dijo taiki.

-no,solo que no es de confiar aun-dije-me voy a cambiar al closet y ustedes nose,donde quieran-.

estaba entrando al dormitorio cuando siento mucho ruido que viene del baño,así que me acerque a la puerta y apoye mi oreja a esta para poder escuchar que pasaba y cuando se callaron dirigí mi mano derecha a tocar la puerta para preguntar si todo estaba bien,cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y en eso me caigo al suelo de cara.

-haruka,nos estabas espiando?-sentí que era la voz de serena.

me senté en el piso aun quejándome para mis adentros mientras me sobaba la cara que me dolía mucho.

-nono,nada de eso solo me acerque para preguntarles si estaban bien,escuchaba mucha bulla en el baño por favor no piensen mal chicas-dije.

-como creerte haruka,estoy muy enojada contigo-dijo mina.

me paso la mano por la nariz y siento un liquido un poco espeso y caliente bajando hasta mi boca.

-ay no haruka,te fracturaste la nariz-dijo serena-así no nos podemos enojar contigo,solo mira tu cara,se nota que no era tu intención espiarnos-.

-les vuelvo a repetir que no las estaba espiando,créanme-dije casi gritando.

me tome la nariz con ambas manos,dolía y mina me ayudaron a pararme para ir al lavamanos,estábamos las 3 frente al espejo mientras me limpiaba la sangre que era bastante,pero no dejaba de sangrar.

-se te ve terrible haruka-dijo mina-eso no sucedería si no nos espiaras-.

-no nos espiaba,yo le creo-dijo serena.

-gracias-dije.

-que paso aca-dijo seiya.

-haruka nos estaba espiando y cuando abrimos la puerta cayo y parece que se fracturo la nariz-dijo mina.

-caíste bajo haruka,literalmente-dijo taiki riendo.

-por ultima vez digo que no estaba espiando-grite.

-se te ve muy mal-dijo seiya-deberías ir al hospital-.

-tu crees?-me mire al espejo,tenia la nariz roja y sangraba aun.

-debes ir-dijo mina.

-no les quiero arruinar lo de ir a la piscina-dije-les dejare la tarjeta y cuando se vayan déjenmela en recepción,que les parece,tengo la confianza suficiente en ustedes,ahora ya tengo a alguien que me puede llevar-.

-esta bien haruka,nos vemos y te hablare en la noche para saber como estas-dijo taiki.

cuando se fueron tome mi celular y llame por teléfono.

-hola leo.

-hola,señorita haruka?.

-si,necesito un favor.

-pues claro dígame.

-llévame al hospital,creo que me fracture la nariz.

-voy en seguida.

.

-como le sucedió eso?-dijo leo.

-me resbale y caí-.

-en cerio?-.

-si créeme-.

íbamos en una camioneta negra,hacia el departamento.

-lo bueno es que tendré licencia hasta el lunes-dije.

-te da vergüenza ir así al colegio?-.

-y a quien no,estoy con unos parches en la nariz,es como si fuera con un cartel que diga "molestenme"-nos reímos.

-tienes razón,tu padre te llamara en un rato para saber como necesitas algo solo llámeme señorita haruka-.

estaciono el auto fuera del edificio.

-nos vemos leo-dije.

me baje del auto y camine hacia recepción para buscar la mizuki dada vuelta.

-hola mizuki-dije algo avergonzada.

-haruka-.

se dio la vuelta enojada,pero cuando vio mi nariz puso una cara de preocupación.

-que te sucedió?-dijo alarmada.

-me caí en el baño,me fracture la nariz pero no es nada-.

-como no va a ser nada,mira ese tremendo parche-.

-nada dije,me puedes pasar mi tarjeta por favor-.

-toma-me la entrego y cuando la recibí tome su mano rápidamente,tanto que se llego a asustar.

-tranquila,solo quiero pedirte disculpas,no estaba en un buen estado y lamento haberte dejado sola,fue lo peor que pude hacer-.

-haruka yo...-.

-me gustas mucho en cerio y quiero que me disculpes-.

-disculpada haruka,con ese rostro no me puedo resistir pero igual sigo molesta,si te pasa algo solo llámame-.

-muchas gracias-la bese en la mejilla-no dudes que te llamare.

.

-hola hija.

-hola papá,como estas?.

-un poco cansado y tu?.

-con la nariz fracturada,faltare unos días en el colegio.

después de hablar unos 20 minutos más con mi papá le corte y me fui a dormir.

.

 **.jueves en la noche.**

michiru: hola haruka

michiru: como estas con tu nariz fracturada?

haruka: mejor,gracias por preocuparte linda ;)

michiru: se nota tu ausencia en la sala,falta esa voz hablando toda la clase

haruka: obvio que falta mi presencia

michiru: corre el rumor de que tienes la nariz enyesada

haruka: y acaso eso es posible, puras mierdas, solo esta vendada

michiru: lo mismo pensé yo ,solo son falacias

haruka: pero aun así iré mañana a tu casa,no me perdería tu compañía por nada

michiru: te esperare

haruka: pero primero deberías darme tu dirección no crees

michiru: verdad,*insertar dirección* te espero a las 6

haruka: a las 6 estaré,te gustan los pasteles?

michiru: si,por?

haruka: nada importante

haruka: por que no viniste a la piscina?

michiru: salí con alguien

haruka: con quien?

michiru: eso no te incumbe haruka

haruka: esta bien,no debería preguntar

michiru: jajaja,me iré a dormir buenas noches

haruka: buenas noches linda descansa y que sueñes algo lindo

michiru: creo que soñare contigo entonces

haruka: que coqueta :0

 _visto a las 23:04_

.

.

 **que acabas de decir michiru :0**

 **espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **sugerencias,dudas o lo que quieran decirme solo háganlas :)**


	8. haruka la profesora

****narra michiru****

-hija una compañera tuya te esta esperando abajo,es haruka-me dijo mi mamá.

-bajo enseguida-.

mi mamá salio del dormitorio,cerré la revista que estaba leyendo y la deje a un lado para luego levantarme de la cama,antes de bajar pase al baño para ver mi apariencia,frente al espejo me acomode el cabello y bajo lentamente por las escaleras ,vi a haruka parada en el comedor mirando los cuadros que estaban pegados en las paredes,estaba vestida con un short hasta media pierna de tela color azul,una camiseta musculosa blanca y con unos zapatos náuticos azules con lentes negros. _ **y yo vestida como indigente**_ pensé andaba con una camiseta que me quedaba grande,shorts de jeans y sandalias.

-hola haruka-.

cuando me escucho se sorprendió,tanto que llego a saltar y se dio vuelta para mirarme.

-hola hermosa-me sonrió y pude notar el parche en su nariz.

-no se ve tan mal tu nariz,los rumores decían que te veías peor-.

-puras mierdas,estoy bien y ya ni me duele,me tengo que sacar el parche el domingo-se saco los lentes y se los puso colgando en la camiseta-así que iré el lunes a la escuela,pero no podre hacer actividad física en una semana mas,por riesgo a que me sangre-.

-que complicado,y como te hiciste eso-apunte su nariz-.

-sinceramente,no quiero hablar de eso-empezó a reír.

-esta bien,el piano esta arriba vamos-me acerque para agarrarle la mano y dirigirla.

cuando le tome su mano izquierda sentí como me puse roja altiro así que la solté.

-que paso?-dijo haruka riendo.

-nada,solo sígueme-dije aun nerviosa y sonrojada.

la dirigí hasta arriba y avanzamos a la habitación del fondo,y abrí la puerta.

-que linda habitación-dijo haruka al verla.

tenia a un lado instrumentos y al otro un caballete con lienzos.

-debes pasar mucho tiempo aca ,no?-.

-la vedad es que si-.

-me imagino-.

 ****narra haruka****

-entonces te enseñare a tocar piano-.

-deja abrir las cortinas y ventanas-.

vi unos cuadros que me llamaron la atención y fui a verlos,eran unos cinco y estaban en un rincón.

el primero era una piscina con un clavadista a punto de entrar al agua;el segundo un barco sobre el agua con un sol radiante;el tercero un bosque con un puente al costado;el cuarto el atardecer en una playa que combinaba perfectamente los colores;y el quinto un árbol de otoño.

eran muy lindos todos,cada uno de ellos tenia una inspiración distinta.

-ahora que terminaste de ver mis cuadros podemos empezar?-fue la voz de michiru a mis espaldas la que escuche.

-están muy lindos en serio,eres buena en esto-.

deje los cuadros donde estaban y me levante para ir al piano y sentarme al lado de michiru. cuando estaba sentada saque mi celular.

-tienes instagram?-pregunte.

-si-.

-y cual es tu usuario para seguirte?-.

-*insertar usuario*-.

abrí la aplicación para seguir a michiru y cuando vi sus seguidores eran 1.000.

-parece que eres muy famosa,bueno tienes 1.500 menos que yo pero igual no esta mal-.

michiru empezó a reír.

-te gustaría poner tu mano izquierda en las teclas?-dije.

-así?-michiru puso sus dedos sobre las teclas.

-excelente-.

y yo puse mi mano izquierda cerca de la suya con los dedos es las teclas .así quedaban nuestras manos juntas tocando el mi celular con la mano derecha y saque una foto del momento.

-y esto por que?-pregunto.

-crees que gane seguidores no subiendo fotos?-reí-no te molesta verdad?-.

-para nada si quieres etiquetame-.

después de subir la foto y etiquetar a michiru me acomode en la silla para empezar a enseñar.

-bueno michiru primero vamos con la posición de las notas en el piano-.

-lo que digas profesora-.

empezamos a reír.

.

después de haber ensayado unas 3 horas seguidas terminamos por fin.

-y que harás ahora-dije cuando me paraba del asiento.

-no tengo nada planeado-.

-te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo?-.

-en cerio?-.

-no de broma-reí-quieres o no?-.

-pues..ya bueno,pero deja ir a cambiarme de ropa que con esa parezco indigente-.

-no digas eso,te ves linda vestida de cualquier manera-.

michiru se sonrojo.

-espérame abajo,no me demorare mucho-.

-esta bien,abajo te esperare-.

salimos de la habitación y michiru cerro la puerta,caminábamos por es pasillo juntas hasta que ella se detuvo para entrar a su dormitorio,creo yo,llegue a las enormes escaleras y baje,cuando llegue al primer piso sentí la puerta principal abriéndose,miro bruscamente y era la madre de michiru que traía muchas bolsas aparentemente de comida.

-la ayudo señora?-dije.

-no es necesario-me sonrió-puedes decirme Ana si deseas-.

-y señora ana?-.

-mm,no se escucha mal,puedes decirme así-.

-segura que no quiere ayuda?-.

-mejor si querida afuera quedan 3 me las deja en la cocina por favor-.

-claro,no se preocupe-.

salí por la puerta principal y vi las 3 bolsas en el suelo me agache y tome las 2 mas livianas en mi mano izquierda y la que aparentaba estar mas pesada en la mano derecha me levante con las bolsas y entre nuevamente a la casa,adentro cerré la puerta empujándola con el pie,camine hasta la cocina donde estaba la mamá de michiru sirviéndose un baso de agua.

-muchas gracias haruka ,deje las bolsas sobre la mesa-.

las deje sobre la mesa y ella fue sacando algunas cosas.

-va a cocinar?-dije.

-si,me gusta mucho cocinar-.

-pensé que cocinaban las empleadas-.

-ellas se encargan de otras cosas,mientras yo de cocinar solamente,y tu sabes cocinar?-.

-se hacer huevos revueltos,eso es algo?-reímos.

-nunca te han enseñado a cocinar?-.

-no,siempre me cocinaban y ahora que vivo sola llamo a alguien llamado leo que me cocina-.

-vives sola?-.

-si,en un departamento-.

-y tus padres?-.

-mi papá esta en NY-.

-y tu mamá?-.

-no tengo-.

-oh,lo siento-.

-no se disculpe,la mujer muerta no esta pero tampoco me interesa saber de ella-.

-mm y ahora ya te vas?-.

-invite a michiru a tomar un helado,se esta cambiando de ropa ahora-.

en ese momento entra michiru por la puerta de la cocina, con el pelo tomado en una coleta,una polera sin mangas a la altura de su ombligo shorts de jeans, unas sandalias de verano.

se veía realmente hermosa,sencilla pero hermosa,me dejaba boquiabierta.

-nos vamos?-dijo.

-si vamos,adiós señora Ana-dije.

-adiós haruka y nos vemos hija-.

-chao mamá-.

caminamos hasta mi auto que lo había dejado frente a la casa,saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí las puertas,entramos a este.

-lo pondré descapotable-dije.

apreté unos botones y el techo del auto se empezó a guardar en la parte de atrás.

-donde te gustaría ir?-dije poniéndome los lentes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **discúlpenme por no subir capitulo antes,estoy en semanas de pruebas y tengo que estudiar mucho**

 **si tienen sugerencias de como quieres que continúe la historia díganme**

 **espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy.**


	9. una cita?

-te parece a algún parque?-dijo michiru.

-conozco uno muy lindo donde podemos tomar un helado-.

-entonces vamos-.

puse las llaves en el auto y prendí el motor del auto para luego conducir hacia el parque.

ya estábamos por la mitad del camino cuando siento mi celular sonar,me estaban llamando,veo la pantalla mientras conduzco y veo el nombre de asami.

-por que no contestas?-dijo michiru.

-estoy manejando-deje el celular en un espacio que estaba frente al freno de mano.

-puede ser importante-.

-sinceramente,lo dudo-.

por fin habíamos llegado al parque,estacione a las afueras de este.

-al medio del parque hay un restaurant,vamos-dije.

tome el celular,saque las llaves del auto y me baje junto con Michiru,cuando ya estábamos fuera del auto cerré las puertas con la llave.

-cual es tu sabor favorito?-dije mientras caminábamos juntas.

-mm.. limón y el tuyo?-.

-nose...,todos jajaja,me gusta mucho el helado-.

-ese lugar es?-apunto a un restaurant.

-ese mismo,no es un gran restaurant pero sus helados son exquisitos,te gustaría comer afuera o adentro-.

-afuera-.

la guié a una mesa que estaba fuera del restaurant y nos sentamos de tal forma que quedábamos frente a frente.

se acerco un hombre ya canoso a pedirnos la orden,yo un helado de 3 sabores bañados en chocolate y con crema,Michiru una copa individual.

después de 5 minutos nos trajeron el pedido,no se demoraron casi nada.

-Michiru hay algo que te e querido preguntar desde que llegue a tu casa-dije.

-y que es Haruka?-dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de helado.

-es sobre el mensaje que me mandaste el día jueves en la noche-.

vi como Michiru se ponía roja y nerviosa inmediatamente.

-pero tranquila,jajaja-dije.

-es que fue una equivocación-.

agacho la cabeza.

-es que...yo pensé...que me lo había mandado otra persona-dijo.

-entonces no iba para mi?-.

-no-.

-aah,tienes novio?-pregunte.

-nose-levanto la cabeza.

 ** _como eso de que no sabe,si tiene nose que hacer no soy de meterme a separar relaciones,¿lo haría por Michiru?,no la conozco tanto pero siento algo por ella._**

 **-** como no vas a saber Michiru-.

-no quiero hablar de eso Haruka-.

-eso es un no tengo para mi-.

-es un nose Haruka jaja-.

-entonces tengo mas posibilidades-le guiñe un ojo.

me acerque a ella cruzando toda la mesa con la intención de robarle un beso,cuando ya estaba a punto de robárselo puso rápidamente su dedo en mi boca.

-no Haruka-.

-bueno por lo menos lo intente-me volví a sentar después de mi intento fallido-aun que te gustaría uno de mis be...-.

no alcance a terminar la frase cuando una voz me interrumpe.

-hola!,que esta pasando aca?-.

-Darien-dije.

mire hacia el lado y eran Darien con Serena.

-hola chicas-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-interrumpimos?-dijo Darien.

-no no,solo estábamos aca tomando helado,quieres sentarse con nosotros?-dijo michiru.

-bueno entonces nos sentaremos-dijo serena.

darien saca dos sillas de otra mesa y las pone en la mesa de nosotras,dejándonos a Michiru y a mi juntas.

había pasado una media hora.

veo mi celular mientras aun estábamos en la mesa conversando y riendo,tenia una llamada perdida de Mizuki.

-disculpen chicos vuelvo en 5 minutos-dije.

me pare de la mesa y me aleje un poco para devolverle la llamada a Mizuki.

-hola Mizuki.

-hola Haruka,que estas haciendo?.

-mm..nada,solo con un amigo en el parque.

-quieres venir a mi departamento y hacemos algo para esta noche?.

-jajaja,llevo algo para beber?.

-por supuesto.

-en una hora estoy allá.

-nos vemos.

-nos vemos hermosa.

corte la llamada y camine hacia donde estaban todos.

-Michiru,vamos nos?-dije.

-esta bien Haruka-.

-espera,voy a pagar para irnos-.

-toma,paga lo nuestro-dijo Darien mientras me daba dinero.

me dirigí a dentro del restaurant,abrí la puerta de este y seguí mi camino hasta la caja.

pague y salí del restaurant.

-vamos hermosa?-me dirigía a Michiru.

Darien,Serena y Michiru se levantaron y se me acercaron.

me despedí de Darien con un choque de manos y después con un puño.

-nos vemos amigo-dije.

me acerque a Serena y le di un beso en la mejilla en forma de amistad.

-nos vemos cabeza de bombón-.

después de que todos nos despidiéramos me fui junto con Michiru a donde había estacionado en auto.

-que hora es Haruka?-.

saque mi celular del bolsillo para decirle la hora.

-las 8 en punto-.

-oh por dios!-.

-que paso?-.

-tenia que juntarme con alguien a las 8:30-.

-con quien?-.

-no te interesa Haruka-.

-bueno si,tienes razón-.

saque las llaves y abrí las puertas.

.

estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Mizuki con una botella de cerveza en una bolsa y una sudadera en la otra mano,ya hacia mas frió que puerta por fin se abrió.

-pasa Haruka-.

le di un beso en la mejilla.

-como estas?-dije mientras entraba.

-bien,deja la botella en la cocina-.

-esta bien,te sirvo?-.

-bueno-.

saque la botella de la bolsa y la deje en el mesón mientras que la bolsa la tire al cesto de la basura.

-donde están los vasos?-.

-en el compartimento que esta detrás tuyo-.

serví cerveza en don vasos.

-Haruka ven a mi dormitorio-.

 _ **creo que ya vamos a empezar**_ pensaba mientras iba al dormitorio con un vaso en cada mano.

entro al dormitorio y me encuentro a Mizuki acostada semi desnuda.

inmediatamente me bebo mi vaso y el otro se lo entrego a Mizuki quien también se lo bebe,me devolvió el vaso vació y lo deje en el velador junto al mio.

me senté en la cama,Mizuki me tomo de las mejillas para besarme.

.

-ya me voy-dije.

ya estaba vestida y parada al lado de la cama.

-por favor quédate con migo esta noche-.

-no,estas loca?-.

-por que no?-.

-mm..vístete-.

-como?-.

-que te vistas,vamos a hacer algo-.

-Haruka son la una de la mañana-.

-da igual,vístete-.

-esta bien,me pasas la ropa por favor-.

me agache y le di su ropa.

.

-que hermosa vista Haruka-.

-y tu que no te querías vestir-.

estábamos en un mirador, sentadas en el capo del auto mirando la ciudad.

Mizuki se acerco a mi y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-y te quedaras con migo esta noche?-dijo.

-jajaja,esta bien hermosa,me quedare contigo las veces que me lo pidas-.

la tome de las mejillas y le di un largo beso en los labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **quieren que se enamore de Mizuki? :0**

 **espero que les guste el capitulo ;)**

 **si tienen sugerencias de como continuar la historia solo díganmelas.**


	10. una próxima conquista

abrí los ojos con dificultad, aun veía borroso frote mis ojos con las manos, me di la vuelta y vi a Mizuki sentada en la cama con una laptop apoyada en mis muslos.

-buenos días dormilona-dijo.

-buenos días hermosa,que hora es?-puse mis manos bajo mi cabeza.

-las 2 de la tarde-.

seguía mirando la pantalla de su laptop.

-dormí mucho, por que no me levantaste?-.

-parecías un ángel,te deje descansar-.

corrí a un lado las sabanas que me cubrían,me levante de la cama. vi mis pantalones doblados sobre un mueble en el dormitorio. decidí vestirme,ya tenia la camiseta puesta así que solo me faltaban los pantalones. me senté en la cama con el pantalón en mi mano,me los coloque.

-donde vas?-.

-a mi auto a buscar ropa-.

-a tu auto a buscar ropa?-.

-nunca mencione que ando siempre con una muda de ropa en mi auto?-.

-no,nunca y por que?-.

-es una costumbre,como siempre me quedo en otras casas-.

-aah,comprendo-.

me puse las zapatillas y salí.

.

entre al dormitorio.

-acompáñame-dije.

-a donde?-.

-a bañarnos-.

-juntas?-.

-claro, o no te gusta la idea?-.

-me parece excitante-.

-entonces vamos-.

.

-eso fue muy bueno Haruka-.

-nunca lo habías echo?-.

estaba sentada en la cama a medio vestir solo con pantalones mientras que Mizuki ya estaba completamente vestida.

-nunca lo había echo, fue mi primera vez...en la ducha-.

-jajaja,bueno me gusta ser la primera vez de alguien en cualquier cosa-.

-tengo que contarte algo-.

-dime-.

-ya no trabajare mas Haruka-.

-por?-.

me seguía vistiendo.

-me han aceptado en la universidad,solo trabajaba para juntar dinero para pagarla-.

-felicitaciones entonces-.

se abalanzo sobre mi para abrazarme,se notaba su felicidad.

-por que no vamos a celebrar esta tarde?-.

-lo siento,tengo cosas que hacer,tal vez mañana-.

-donde vas?-deslizaba su dedo por mi cuello.

-no te interesa,ya me tengo que ir-.

-Haruka,me quieres?-.

-algo-.

-esta bien,nos vemos-.

.

toque el timbre de la casa de Michiru. a los 5 minutos se abrió y pude ver el hermoso rostro de Michiru,esa mujer era realmente hermosa.

-hola linda-le bese la mejilla.

-hola profesora-rió.

-te ves muy hermosa-se sonrojo-siempre te sonrojas así de rápido?-me reí y se puso mucho mas roja-tranquila hermosa,siempre provoco esto-.

-mejor pasa-.

abrió mas la puerta y pase.

-lista para tus clases?-.

-si profesora Haruka-.

.

me encontraba sola sentada en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol americano del colegio viendo a Seiya jugar,sinceramente no tenia nada mas que hacer ya que tengo licencia de una semana y no podre hacer deporte,decidí dar una vuelta por el colegio eso me entretiene así puedo ver que hacen los demás.

di un recorrido por casi todo el colegio faltan unas que otras sala,justo pase por la de arte y vi por la ventana pude ver a Michiru pitando un cuadro y a su lado estaba Yaten que la ayudaba con algunos detalles.

 _ **estúpido enano,creo que es hora ya de conquistar a Michiru antes de que se enamore de el, así demuestro quien es mejor ,seria como una competencia lo que me suena muy entretenido.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Haruka no actúes como si Michiru fuera un trofeo eso te puede pasar una mala jugada :/ :0**

 **espero que les guste c:**

 **como siempre pueden comentar por sugerencias,criticas constructivas etc..**

 **nos vemos.**


	11. una carrera?

-a quien espías?-.

me dijeron sacándome de mis pensamientos,sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro derecho.

-oh,ya veo-.

doy media vuelta para encontrarme con Taiki quien miraba hacia la ventana.

-que quieres?-le dije finalmente.

-nada,solo caminaba al baño y me encuentro con mi amiga quien parece una verdadera psicópata-.

-no jodas Taiki-.

-solo no parezcas tan psicópata por favor,das miedo y lo digo en serio-.

me dio una palmada en la espalda para luego seguir caminando mientras se moría de la el celular de mi bolsillo _12:4_ marcaba el reloj,tenia 56 minutos aun para hacer algo antes de ir a almorzar,se me vino rápidamente a la mente una sala al fondo del colegio abandonada que siempre ocupaba para dormir cuando quería capear clases o simplemente no quería estar en ellas.

me dirigía a la sala a través de los largos y anchos pasillos del colegio con cierta lentitud,la verdad nadie me por fin llegue a la sala,intente girar la perilla pero estaba cerrada con llave aparentemente,así que me acorde como hacia para entrar cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban,entrar por las ventanas,lo bueno es que era alta para poder abrirlas pero igual me puse en puntas para alcanzarlas y abrirlas,luego me afirme y levante mi cuerpo hasta llegar arriba,pasa mi pierna izquierda primero,luego la derecha y salte.

me sorprendió que la sala estuviera limpia,me fui a un rincón saque mi saco y lo doble para usarlo de cojín,me acosté en el piso y rápidamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

 ****narra Michiru****

el timbre había sonado al fin,era una excusa perfecta para alejarme de Yaten,porque ya se estaba volviendo muy tediosa la conversación.

-lo siento Yaten,pero me tengo que ir-.

-nos vemos en la cafetería?-.

-no creo-.

-esta bien,nos vemos en otro momento-me dio un beso en los labios y salio de la habitación.

tome mi bolso y salí de la sala de artes decidí ir a ver la próxima sala de música,lo malo es que estaba muy al fondo del colegio,pero caminaría hasta esta.

mientras caminaba pensaba en Yaten,era muy amable,educado,caballero, pero muchas veces era fome, no me sacaba de mi rutina y sus temas de conversación no me entretenían en lo mas mínimo a decir verdad no tengo idea porque estoy con el,se que no soy fea y podría conseguir otra persona o varias,pero eso no era lo mio,ya llegara alguien indicado me repetía a mi misma.

por fin llegue a la sala,note que las ventanas de arriba estaban abiertas pero tampoco era algo que me preocupara,saque las llaves de mi bolso y las introduje en la cerradura gire las llaves y la puerta se abrió,cuando entre cerré la puerta que estaba atrás mio. La sala estaba muy oscura y poco ventilada,decidí acercarme a las ventanas a correr las cortinas y abrir la mayoría de las ventanas,cuando abrí la ultima me quede ahí sintiendo el viento en mi rostro,me agradaba mucho esa sensación,creo que estuve unos 5 minutos así.

decidí irme para comer,en cualquier momento me sonaría el estomago.

me di la vuelta y pegue un grito de susto.

-oye no soy tan fea como para que te asustes así-dijo Haruka.

estaba acostada en el piso con sus manos bajo su cabeza, las piernas estiradas y cruzadas,hace cuanto habrá estado acá?.

-que haces acá?-dije.

-no es obvio?-.

-no,no lo es-.

-estaba durmiendo hasta que alguien entro a abrir las cortinas y ventanas-.

-no puedes estar aquí?-.

-por que?,es solo una sala abandonada-.

-sera otra sala de música-.

-y que?,seguro eres la encargada-.

-pues si lo soy,en unos días mas traerán los instrumentos y no podrás estar mas acá-.

-bueno bueno, como digas-.

se levanto con su saco en la mano.

-que hora es?-dijo.

-es la hora del almuerzo-.

empezó a bostezar y se cubrió la boca con la mano libre.

-quieres almorzar conmigo?,o estarás al lado de la ventana todo el día?-.

me puse roja al escuchar que estuvo observándome todo el rato que estuve en la ventana,y al notar que me puse roja empezó a reír.

-solo sentía el viento-.

-no te preocupes a mi igual me gusta el viento,vienes o no?-.

-mm..-estaba un tanto dudosa,que pasaría si Yaten me ve?.

-oh vamos-me tomo la mano y me dirigió a la salida.

en el trayecto a la cafetería hablábamos pero no tanto,eran temas casuales pero debía reconocer que Haruka es muy divertida eso ya lo había comprobado con todas las veces que hemos estado juntas.

entramos y nos sentamos al lado del ventanal.

-que quieres comer?-.

-solo un té-.

-que?!,te morirás de hambre,déjame elegir algo yo-.

-esta bien,espera-abrí el bolso para sacar la billetera y entregarle el dinero de mi almuerzo.

-no,yo lo pagare-dijo antes de abrir mi billetera.

-no,pagare lo mio-abrí la billetera.

-que no-dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-si-saque algunos billetes.

-no-.

-si-.

-no-.

-si-.

esto empezaba a ponerse como un juego de niños,que estupidez pelear por esto pero no perdería.

-no-.

-si-.

-esta bien,tu ganas-.

le entregue los billetes con una mirada de yo gane,sonriendo ante lo que había pasado segundos atrás,Haruka igual rió y se dirigió a la caja.

después de unos 8 minutos aproximadamente se acerca Haruka con una bandeja llena de comida.

tenia hamburguesas,papas fritas,helado,bebidas.

-es increíble que vendan todo esto en el colegio-dije.

Haruka se sentó a mi lado,muy cerca diría yo pero no me preocupa.

-no te gusta?-.

-si pero..-.

-pero que?,no digas que haces dieta-.

-no,pero esto es mucha comida chatarra-.

-no alegues,come-.

dejo la bandeja en la mesa y llevo su mano a su bolsillo derecho sacando unos billetes.

-no los ocupe,toma-me estaba devolviendo el dinero que le había pasado,creo que me gano.

recibí el dinero y lo guarde en mi billetera.

las dos nos encontrábamos comiendo,a decir verdad estaba muy comíamos hablábamos y reíamos mucho ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando ya habíamos acabado todo incluso las bebidas,fue el almuerzo mas agradable que e tenido en el colegio hasta la puerta de la cafetería entro Seiya quien al vernos se acerco rápidamente.

-a ti te estaba buscando-dijo Seiya cuando llego a nuestra mesa y se paro en frente de nosotras-hola Michiru-ahora se dirigía a mi.

-hola Seiya-dije,me sonrió y volvió a fijar su vista en Haruka.

-que paso?-dijo Haruka.

-tengo un panorama para hoy en la noche que se que te va a encantar-.

-nada de fiestas,es recién lunes-.

-es algo mucho mejor que eso-.

-ya suéltala-.

-unas carreras callejeras,obviamente con apuestas-.

-muy interesante-dijo Haruka,se le notaba un brillo en los ojos.

-es tu oportunidad de ganar mucho dinero-.

-y quienes irán?-.

-la mayoría de nuestro grupo-.

 ****narra Haruka****

-entonces ahí nos vemos-.

-quieres ir Michiru?-dijo Seiya mirándola.

-no lo se-dijo un tanto vacilante.

-no creo que le interese,se nota que es algo gallina-dije.

me mando una mirada de enojo,pero no hice caso.

-si iré Seiya-.

-bueno,hay les mando la dirección-.

se dio media vuelta y se marcho agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **bueno este fue el cap de hoy,espero que les guste.**

 **como siempre pueden poner sus opiniones.**


	12. primer beso

me encontraba acostada en mi cama con el celular en la mano,hacia calor pero decidí ver el tiempo en el celular para saber que ropa llevar puesta esta noche ingrese a la pagina y salia 8 grados para la noche,eso significaba mucho frió, me dirigí al closet a buscar que ropa ponerme,después de pensar un buen rato me decidí por una camiseta manga larga blanca con las mangas rojas unos jeans típicos azules y zapatillas con caña color rojo oscuro y una chaqueta de jeans con chiporro por dentro,deje la ropa sobre la cama y me fui directo al bañ el agua de manera que saliera tibia me quite la ropa deportiva que traía puesta por haber estado haciendo ejercicio e ingrese a la ducha.

cuando acabe tome una toalla que estaba colgada,me seque y la puse al rededor de mi cintura,me pare frente al lava manos y me mire en el espejo tome mi cepillo de dientes la pasta dental y me lave los dientes.

salí del baño me puse la ropa menos la chaqueta y volví al baño,decidí arreglar mis rebeldes cabellos me peine en forma de mi chaqueta,las llaves del auto,mi billetera y salí del departamento.

llegue a la dirección que me había mandado Seiya,ya estaban a un lado y me baje del vehículo,ya estaba empezando a hacer frió tome la chaqueta y me la puse luego camine hacia el grupo.a lo lejos vi a Darien,Seiya,Taiki y Michiru.

-por fin llegas-dijo Darien.

-llegue atrasada?-.

-por primera vez en la vida no-dijo Taiki.

-denme créditos por eso,y haremos carreras con apuestas?-.

-si y competiciones de dos personas ,en unos cinco minutos mas llegaran los otros con quienes competiremos-dijo Seiya.

-Michiru tu conducirás-dijo Darien.

-la verdad no me gusta,solo vine para que no me llamaran gallina-.

dirigió su vista hacia mi,lo que me causo la risa.

-puedes subirte al auto con Haruka,es muy buena ya veras-dijo Taiki.

-por mi no hay problema-dije.

-por mi tampoco-respondió Michiru.

-ellos son 4-dijo Seiya.

-quiero competir con el mejor-dije.

-todos son buenos créeme,han estado invictos durante 10 carreras-dijo Seiya.

-entonces quiero correr contra los 4 pero por separado,quiero darme el lujo de ganarle a todos-dije.

-esta bien,cuando lleguen les diré-me respondió.

al rato llegaron 4 vehículos y se bajaron unos tipos todos vestían polerones negros iguales,Seiya con los demás fueron a hablarles,y yo me quede sola con Michiru.

-me gusta como se te ve el pelo así-me dijo,

-gracias,y tu te ves con frió,hermosa pero con frió-.

-no pensé que se pondría tan fresco-.

solo llevaba una camiseta manga larga muy delgada,en un acto de buena persona me saque mi chaqueta y se la tendí.

-no es necesario,estoy bien-.

-bromeas?,desde acá puedo ver tu piel de gallina,aparte yo no tengo frió-.

extendió su mano y tomo mi chaqueta,rápidamente se la puso, pude ver como se sentía mejor,le quedaba un poco grande así que remango un poco las mangas.

-gracias-dijo.

-de nada-.

-huele muy bien,huele a ti-.

al finaliza estas palabras se sonrojo.

-lo siento,fue un pensamiento en voz alta-dijo.

me quede en silencio perpleja,mire hacia donde estaban los chicos,quienes ya se acercaban.

-mira esta sera la ruta-Seiya me extendió un mapa,y lo resiví para verlo-primero iré yo contra el mas bajo,luego Darien contra el mas alto,Taiki con el que tiene un corte en la ceja y al final tu contra los anteriores y el calvo,entiendes?-.

me reí por la manera en que Seiya los diferenciaba.

-comprendido-dije.

todos exceptuando a Seiya y el "bajo" nos fuimos a la parte en que terminaba la carrera que era la misma de inicio. las carreras eran solo de una vuelta y las calles por donde se harían eran de poco trafico,pero igual había que tener cuidado. con Michiru nos sentamos en la cuneta un poco mas alejados de los demás.

la luz verde del semáforo indico el inicio de la primera carrera Seiya tomo la delantera desde el principio.

mientras se hacia la carrera Michiru y yo hablábamos sobre lo mucho que me gustan los autos,las motos y las carreras,mientras conversábamos decidí rodear a Michiru con mi brazo,al contacto Michiru se sorprendió pero pareció no importarle ya que se apoyo en mi hombro.

a lo lejos vi los autos acercarse con mucha carrera termino y Seiya perdió por lo cual tuvo que dar 300.000 pesos al "bajo".

ahora era el turno de Darien contra el "alto".al iniciar Darien se quedo atrás,y al igual que Seiya perdió,y para su mala suerte había apostado mas así que dio 420.000 pesos.

el siguiente era Taiki contra quien tenia un corte en la ceja era evidente que este había tenido una pelea hace no mucho y por eso tenia la ceja así. Taiki también termino perdiendo y pago 280.000 pesos.

era mi turno así que me pare junto con Michiru y nos subimos a mi auto,para correr decidí ponerle el techo ya que con descapotable no me gustaba correr.

antes de empezar la primera carrera aposte 200.000 y el calvo igual.

nos acercamos al semáforo,cuando dio luz verde arranque tomando velocidad desde el principio y le lleve la delantera durante toda la carrera,digamos que fue muy fácil ganarle y me lleve sus 200.000 terminar nos bajamos del auto y me felicito diciendo que lo había echo muy bien.

para las dos siguientes aposte 300.000 pesos y las gane con mucha facilidad,sinceramente era muy buena en esto y se notaba.

al fin estábamos en la ultima carrera.

-apuesto unos 300.000-dije.

-tan poco?-dijo quien tenia un corte en la ceja.

lo mire desafiante,era obvio que ganaría entonces me decidí por mas.

-500.000-dije.

-yo igual-dijo otra vez el de la ceja cortada y saco el dinero entregándoselo a Seiya quien era el que tenia el dinero.

nos subimos al auto con Michiru y nos acercamos al semáforo, dio verde y arrancamos casi de forma inmediata ninguno de los dos quería perder y se notaba porque no nos podíamos sacar ventaja, íbamos a unos 200km/hr aproximadamente y solo nos quedaban unas 5 cuadras para terminar, en la ultima curva pude controlar bien el vehículo y gracias a eso pude ganar pero solo por un poco de diferencia.

al finalizar nos bajamos,Michiru se fue con los demás y yo me acerque donde el tipo para darle la mano.

-solo no te quería dejar en vergüenza con tu novia- me dijo con mucho enojo,era evidente le había ganado por solo un poco,yo igual estaría enojada.

-no es mi novia,pero buena carrera-.

le tendí la mano pero este me la dejo estirada,solo me miro enojado,se subió a su auto y se esto me acerque donde los demás.

-no te preocupes por el,solo no le gusta perder-me dijo su compañero,el mas alto.

reciví el dinero y lo guarde.

-no me preocupa-dije.

todos nos despedimos y yo quede de ir a dejar a Michiru.

en el camino hablábamos sobre lo entretenido que estuvieron las carreras,se notaba que le había gustado estar con migo en el auto mientras conducía y a su casa y estacione el auto fuera de su baje para despedirme de ella.

-mas de un millón en una noche,sorprendente-me dijo cuando estábamos fuera del auto.

-digamos que fue fácil,cuando quieras me acompañas otra vez-le guiñe un ojo.

-seria todo un placer,te paso la chaqueta?-.

-no,otro día me la pasas aparte aun hace frió-.

estábamos frente a frente,yo apoyada en la puerta del auto,no podía dejar de mirar su belleza,mas bien no podíamos apartar la mirada ninguna de las dos.

me acerque a ella,dejando nuestras frentes juntas,mientras nos mirábamos a los mi oportunidad ,me dije.

acerque mis labios a los de ella,y la abrace por la cintura y Michiru junto sus manos por detrás de mi labios eran tan suaves,nunca había besado unos así.junte mas nuestros cuerpos y esta vez con mis labios separe los suyos dejando que entrara mi lengua a su boca y otra vez me había correspondido el lengua era tímida pero me seguía correspondiendo.

nos separamos y pude ver su rostro que se había puesto rojo,de vergüenza seguramente,dirigía su mirada al suelo.

-nos vemos-se dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa rápidamente casi corriendo,no me dio tiempo de despedirme.

y me dejo sola apoyada en la puerta con ganas de mas, era la segunda mujer que me dejaba así,deseosa de otro beso.y a mi mente vino Yumiko con unas ganas inmensas de llorar,Michiru me había echo recordar a quien e querido olvidar desde hace mucho pero aun no lo conseguí que lo pienso ellas tienen mucho en común.

antes de largarme a llorar decidí subirme al auto.

conducía a mi departamento pensando en solo una cosa "Yumiko",después de que por fin había podido sacarla de mi mente Michiru me hace recordarla otra vez.

cuando miro por el retrovisor veo un auto que me ha estado siguiendo,un auto familiar. decidí estacionar y encarar al tipo.

me baje y espere a que el otro tipo se bajara,después de un momento se el de la ceja cortada y no con una cara alegre.

-dame lo mio?-dijo enojado.

-lo tuyo?-dije confundida.

-mi dinero-.

-no te lo daré,perdiste-.

-no me lo darás?-.

-no-dije con voz firme.

en eso me lanza un combo directo a la cara,que para mi suerte pude esquivar,en ese momento agradecí los años de Karate que practique.y volvió a lanzarme otro,igualmente lo este tipo buscaba pelea y eso era lo que iba a recibir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY ;)**

 **POR FIN HARUKA Y MICHIRU SE BESAN *-*,PERO QUIEN RAYOS ES YUMIKO Y POR QUE HARUKA QUEDO TAN MAL AL RECORDARLA?.Y ENCIMA UN TIPO LE QUIERE PEGAR A HARUKA.**

 **MUCHO DRAMA NO? :0 XD**


	13. Haruka loca?

en eso me lanza un combo directo a la cara,que para mi suerte pude esquivar,en ese momento agradecí los años de Karate que practique.y volvió a lanzarme otro,igualmente lo bloquee, este tipo buscaba pelea y eso era lo que iba a recibir.

-pero que mierda,maldito lunático-dije alejándome de el.

-acaso no pelearas,maldita gallina-se me acercaba de manera violenta.

-si que lo haré y te dejare la otra ceja peor-.

me puse en una postura de combate,el tipo me lanzo un combo el cual bloquee con mi brazo izquierdo y mas rápido aun le lance un combo con mi mano derecha directo a su nariz haciendo que esta sangrara un poco.

-maldito hijo de perra eres fuerte-.

cuando termino la frase sin pensarlo le di una patada en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire, y me lance sobre el,ya no me podía contener este tipo me había echo enojar y bastante,cuando estaba sobre el lo empece a golpear sin compasión con ambas manos hasta tal punto que vi mis nudillos llenos de su sangre y hasta de la mía,me levante y vi que ni siquiera se podía mover,se encontraba tirado con la cara llena de sangre y para finalizar le di una patada tan fuerte en las costillas que se dio vuelta quedando de lado.

-para que aprendas a perder maldito bastardo-junte saliva en mi boca y la lance a su cara.

aun me temblaban las manos pero aun así subí a mi auto puse las llaves y camino a casa pensaba en el mal perdedor que era ese tipo y que se tenia bien merecida la golpista por marica,también pensaba en Yumiko,mierda, pensé que ya había superado eso pero no,un beso con Michiru y ella vuelve a mi mente.

por fin llegue al edificio estacione donde me correspondía me baje del auto aun tenia las manos ensangrentadas,subí al elevador y marque el numero de mi piso.

cuando entre a mi departamento lo único que hice fue lavarme las manos y la cara, luego me saque la ropa para acostarme en la cama y dormir hasta el otro día.

me encontraba conduciendo el auto de mi padre por las calles de Japón, cuando miro a mi lado vi una silueta femenina sentada en el asiento del copiloto su belleza me des me encontraba sangrando,llorando y gritando.

-aaaaaah!-grite.

mierda,pensé.me senté en la cama, estaba sudando, mire la hora en mi celular _6:58_ faltaban dos minutos para que sonara la alarma así que me levante fui a coger el uniforme al closet y lo tire sobre la cama,luego fui al baño a bañarme y lavarme los dientes. después de hacer todo eso me vestí y me mire al espejo, me veía y sentía fatal tenia ojeras y mis ojos inspiraban tristeza.

.

a lo lejos vi a Darien hablando con Serena, me acerque rápidamente hasta llegar a ellos.

-discúlpame cabeza de bombón pero te robare a Darien unos minutos-.

-esta bien,aparte tengo clases-dijo y se largo por el pasillo.

tome del brazo a Darien y lo lleve a un lugar mas apartado en el patio.

-que te pico ahora?-se cruzo de brazos.

-no me pico nada,pero es algo peor-.

-escupelo-.

-Yumiko-.

-Yumiko?,estas bromeando?,pesadillas?-.

-si,no bromeo y si otra vez-.

-mierda!-grito.

-baja la voz-puse mi mano en su boca,pero la retire altiro.

-oh mierda,tus manos-.

-digamos que tuve unos problemas con un mal perdedor,el tipo de la ceja es uno muy malo, sabes?-.

tenia los ojos abiertos como plato,claramente sorprendido.

-wuau-llevo la mano izquierda a su boca-Yumiko,y que harás?

-volveré a ver a Setsuna-.

-seria lo mejor, debes decirle a tu padre-puso su mano derecha en mi hombro.

-si se,ahora déjame tengo clases-.

-si necesitas algo dime por favor-.

-si amigo-.

me aleje y fui a clases de historia, llegue tarde como lograba poner atención, en toda la clase estuve distraída, me llamaron la atención varias veces pero aun así no conseguían nada.y también fue así en la otra clase de que por fin sonó el timbre para el segundo recreo. salí lo mas rápido que pude, moría de a comprar me algo cuando veo a Michiru en el pasillo metiendo libros a su casillero,me acerque por detrás y la asuste haciendo que esta saltara.

-te dije que no hicieras eso Yaten-se giro me miro y volvió a saltar.

-no soy Yaten-la mire con cierto enojo,como es posible que me confundiera con el.

-lo siento-se puso roja y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

-oye espérame-le grite y fui corriendo tras ella.

-oye mas tranquila,o tal vez te tengo que dar otro be...-no termine la frase cuando puso su mano en mi boca y hábilmente nos metió en un cuarto pequeño aparentemente del conserje porque habían muchas cosas para limpiar.

-parece que lo quieres en un lugar mas privado-me acerque a besarle pero volvió a poner su mano en mi boca.

-no Haruka,eso fue un error y no vuelvas a mencionarlo mucho menos en el colegio,comprendes?-.

dio media vuelta y salio del lugar dejándome sorprendida ante la rudeza de sus palabras.

 ****narra Michiru****

creo que eso sonó muy rudo pero no tenia otra alternativa por que que haría si Yaten llega a escuchar eso,que le diría?que me deje llevar,que sus labios estaban buenos(xD)que besa mejor que el,no no y no.

 **-** Michiru,en que piensas?-Yaten se paro frente a mi.

 **-** en que tengo un poco de hambre-obviamente no le diría que pienso en Haruka y sus exquisitos labios.

 **-** que suerte la tuya justo tengo este brownie y este jugo-me mostró los alimentos-vamos a la azotea?-.

-esta bien-dije no muy convencida,la verdad no quería pasar tiempo con el.

me tomo de la mano y mientras pasábamos por los pasillos mucha gente nos miraba sorprendidos hasta Darien nos vio y quedo asombrado,subimos a la azotea, nos pusimos a comer y hablar,nada muy entretenido solo cosas aburridas hasta que por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba volver a clases agradecía por el maravilloso sonido del horas pasaron rápidamente y volvió a sonar el timbre pero ahora indicando la hora de almuerzo.

fui a comer con Amy,Rei y Mina,fue muy entretenido reímos de almorzar decidí ir a la futura sala de música a ver como estaba.

antes de abrir la puerta fije mi vista en las ventanas las cuales estaban abiertas,era evidente que Haruka había entrado a dormir,abrí con las llaves y entre.

-Haruka ya te dije que...¡OH NO!-.

Haruka estaba en el rincón con sus manos cubriendo su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza en posición fetal y murmurando cosas.

me acerque a ella lentamente para tratar de escuchar que murmuraba.

-no fue mi culpa o si lo fue,me han dicho que no es mi culpa,pero tu sigues diciendo que fue mi culpa,solo déjame en paz se que no eres real eso me dice mi psiquiatra eso me dicen todos,¡SAL DE MI MENTE!,¡SAL!-.

estaba frente a ella, me arrodille y empece a quitar sus manos de su cara.

-que me sueltes Yumiko,¡YO NO TUVE LA CULPA!-.

-Haruka soy yo Michiru-.

seguía murmurando cosas,Haruka estaba completamente ida, no tenia idea de que hacer en ese momento pero justo se me ocurrió algo que había visto en una película hace un tiempo atrás.

levante mi mano y le pegue una bofetada tan fuerte que de inmediato le quedo roja la cara.

-Michiru?-quien lo diría acaba de funcionar.

-eres tu?-.

decía sorprendida y empezó a tocar mi rostro con sus manos temblorosas,me tocaba como para comprobar si de verdad estaba o solo era su imaginación.

-si,soy yo-.

ahora tocaba mi cabello con su mano derecha,luego paso a tocar mis mejillas,sus manos eran tan suaves,pero estaban muy frías,paso su mano por mis labios y hay los dejo.

-puedes abrazarme?-dijo con tono de suplica.

-s..si-.

me incline hacia ella y la abrace,esta me lo devolvió con mas fuerza. Haruka abrió sus piernas me senté es ese espacio y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-quieres hablar?-.

-sobre que?-dijo.

-sobre lo que te acaba de ocurrir-.

-no,no quiero-.

podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza,y de un momento a otro nos dormimos sin darnos cuenta.

.

me despertó el timbre del colegio,pensé que era para volver a clases pero no,vi la hora y era para salir,nos habíamos dormido y saltado las ultimas clases.

-Haruka,Haruka despierta-le movia el hombro para que despertara.

-solo cinco minutos mas-.

-tenemos que irnos a casa,nos dormimos-.

-bueno,pero al menos podrías levantarte,no? así me podría levantar también jajaja-.

sentí mis mejillas arder,me levante junto con Haruka. después fuimos por nuestros bolsos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo.

-si claro-.

-puedo ir a tu casa?-.

-quieres venir a mi casa?-.

-si,osea si no te molesta me iré en la noche solo no quiero estar sola esta tarde-.

en ese momento pude notar sus ojeras y sus ojos sin brillo opacados que mostraban tristeza.

-si,si puedes-.

-muchas gracias,iré a buscar mi auto espérame acá-.

en unos cinco minutos aproximadamente llego arriba de su auto, me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que me subiera y eso fue lo que hice.

.

-llegamos-abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-y tu mamá?-.

-esta trabajando,llega en la noche-.

-aah-.

-vamos a mi dormitorio,tengo tarea que hacer pero tu puedes hacer lo que quieras-.

-esta bien-.

ya en mi dormitorio Haruka se saco las zapatillas y se tiro a la cama con su celular en sus manos y yo me senté en el escritorio,sin darme cuenta habían pasado dos horas y mi tarea ya estaba terminada,así que me levante y vi a Haruka durmiendo,habían dejado el saco a un lado,estaba cabeza arriba con sus labios ligeramente senté en la orilla de la cama y aprecie su rostro,a pesar de su ropa masculina y su corto cabellos se le podían notar sus rasgos femeninos,se veía tan tranquila durmiendo.y sin pensarlo le bese en la boca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **creo que alguien se esta volviendo loca :o**

 **quiero agradecer a quienes comentan,me motivan a seguir con la historia,gracias**


	14. visita al psiquiatra

ya en mi dormitorio Haruka se saco las zapatillas y se tiro a la cama con su celular en sus manos y yo me senté en escritorio y al darme cuenta habían pasado dos horas mi tarea ya estaba terminada,así que me levante y vi a Haruka durmiendo,había dejado el saco a un lado,estaba cabeza arriba con sus labios ligeramente abiertos,me senté en la orilla de la cama y aprecie su rostro,a pesar de su ropa masculina y sus cortos cabellos se le podían notar sus rasgos femeninos,se veía tan tranquila durmiendo.y sin pensarlo le bese en la boca.

 ****narra Haruka****

sentí algo en mi boca,abrí lentamente los ojos encontrándome con Michiru a mi lado sentada,me miraba fijamente, no podía descifrar que quería o que pensaba.

 **-** creo que me dormí-me senté en la cama.

-lo note-.

 **-** no te preocupes ya me voy-tome mi saco de la cama y mi celular que estaba al lado.

 **-** y...yo no quiero...,quédate un rato mas Haruka-.

-que?!-me sorprendí.

sin mas se sentó en mis muslos.

 **-** quédate con migo y hazme tuya-me dijo entre besos.

 **-** Michiru ,que rayos?-que esta pasando.

con mi mano la trate de apartar pero no tuve mucho éxito,Michiru tomo la mano con la cual la trataba de apartar y la puso en uno de sus senos.

-vamos Haruka se que quieres-.

mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa,no pude resistir mas y nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente.

-Haruka despierta-tomo mi cara con ambas manos.

-que?-.

-despierta-.

volví a abrir los ojos, Michiru estaba parada a un costado de la cama.

-estas bien?-.

-Michiru?-no hice caso a su pregunta.

-si,estas bien?-me repitió y se sentó en la cama.

-si...si,que hora es?-me ruborice al recordar el sueño.

-las nueve-.

-oops,creo que ya me tengo que ir ,gracias por dejarme dormir en tu cama jajaja-.

-eso sonó raro jajaja,te voy a dejar a la salida?-.

-no, ya se donde esta y otra vez gracias-.

me despedí de Michiru con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo,luego salí de su casa me subí a mi vehículo y conduje hasta el estacionamiento del departamento,ya en mi piso me coloque la pijama y decidí llamar a mi papá para contarle sobre mis próximas visitas al psiquiatra,obviamente le tuve que contar por todo lo que estaba pasando otra vez.

después llame a mi psiquiatra Setsuna, la misma que me había atendido hace dos años atrás y quedamos para vernos en dos semanas,al parecer tenia muchos pacientes,pero decidí esperar ya que ella conocía mi situación.

la semana paso normal,sin ninguna novedad solo que seguía con pesadillas y para mi suerte Asami ya no me molestaba y ni siquiera quería saber de su existencia .mantenía contacto con Mizuki y tuve un encuentro con ella el fin de semana pero ya no me interesaba, solo me interesaba una persona y esa persona era Michiru quien había avanzado mucho en las clases de piano,solo le quedaban dos clases y después me tendría que enseñar a tocar el violín.

al fin habían pasado las dos semanas y tenia mi cita al psiquiatra. era día viernes en la tarde.

entre a la clínica, hable con la señora que estaba en el mesón para que le informara que ya estaba ahí,luego me senté en la sala de estar a esperar,al lado habían muchas revistas y tome una que me llamaba la atención,salia mi padre en la portada "el exito de John tenoh".iba a leer cuando me llaman para entrar a la sesión.

camine por los pasillos hasta una puerta que tenia una insignia con el nombre "Meiou Setsuna".abrí la puerta e ingrese.

-hola Haruka,tiempo sin vernos toma asiento-.

me ente en el sofá mientras que ella en un sillón frente a este.

-hola-dije.

-bueno cuéntame que te sucede?-.

-que me sucede?,Yumiko eso me sucede,sabe hace cuanto no duermo?dos semanas y medias-.

-te volvieron las pesadillas las voces y las alucinaciones?-.

-pesadillas todos los días, las voces a veces y alucinaciones aun no,por favor ayúdeme no quiero volver a ese lugar, es terrible, nada agradable, el peor sitio en el que e estado-.

-se que no es agradable estar en el manicomio Haruka,por eso te voy a ayudar-.

-solo ayúdeme-no logre contenerme y empece a llorar al recordar mi estancia en el manicomio.

-oh mi niña no llores,ten-me tendió unos pañuelos pero ya era tarde me había secado con la manga de mi polerón.

-solo no quiero volver a ese lugar de mierda,sabe lo que es estar hay a los 15?no, no sabe-.

-tendremos que hacer sesiones para que las pesadillas y voces para que se vayan,por mientras puedo darte medicamentos,ahora dime que ves en los sueños-.

-usted sabe,me veo conduciendo el auto de mi padre y en sentido contrario viene un auto que nos choca y después estoy llena de sangre y llorando,fin-.

-no ves todo lo acontecido?-.

-si se refiere a que si veo a Yumiko media muerta en el asiento no,pero si que lo recuerdo cuando estoy despierta-.

-y las voces?-.

-escucho su voz que me culpa y no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza-.

-mm..-anotaba algunas cosas en un cuaderno-como la recordaste?-.

-vera hay una joven que llama mi atención es muy hermosa en serio y es igual a ella en varios sentidos, un día se me ocurrió besarle y ¡bum! Yumiko vino a mi mente,así de fácil-.

subió su manga y miro su reloj.

-nos quedan 5 minutos-.

que rápido paso la hora.

-y como vas con el tema de tu madre?-dijo.

-no vine para hablar de ella,y yo no tengo madre-.

-creo que vamos mal-.

se levanto, tomo unas hojas con un bolígrafo y anoto algunas cosas.

-este sera tu medicamento,nos vemos en unos tres días mas,que te vaya bien-.

recibí la receta medica, di la vuelta y abrí la puerta.

-y Haruka tómalos a la hora-.

-si,adiós-.

salí de la habitación.

después de mi cita con la psicóloga pase a una farmacia con la receta que me había dado hace unos momentos atrás y compre los medicamentos.

ahora conducía hacia la casa de Michiru, solo quería verla pero usaría la excusa de que necesitaba que me terminara de enseñar antes de que termine el mes, aun que no quedamos para vernos hoy.

ya frente a su puerta toque el timbre y espere una respuesta. después de 1 min. aproximado se abrió la puerta dejándome ver el hermoso rostro de Michiru.

-H...Haruka,que haces acá?-.

-solo vine a verte,o a que me enseñes-subí los hombros.

-no creo que sea un buen momento-.

-por que?acaso no quieres mi presencia?-le guiñe un ojo.

-no es eso solo que...-.

-Michiru tienes que ver esto -grito desde dentro una voz familiar

-Yaten esta acá?-pero que mierda,pensé.

-si-desvió la mirada.

-ya veo,nos vemos mañana-dije fríamente.

sin decir mas salí de ahí con las manos echas puños,acaso estaba celosa?claro que no Haruka Tenoh no se pone celosa,y claramente Michiru nunca tendría nada con él así que me tranquilice al pensar eso.

llegue a mi departamento,sinceramente no quería quedarme sola en casa quería distraerme y no pensar en Yumiko,decidí llamar a alguien pero no sabia a quien y antes de darme cuenta llame a Asami.

-miren quien decidió llamar.

-no jodas Asami,podemos juntarnos?

-y si te digo que no?.

-no querrás decirme que no te conozco y quien no quisiera mi compañía aun que sea solo por una noche.

-mi respuesta es NO,ve y júntate con la tal Michiru.

-es una broma?.

-ninguna broma.

iba a responder pero justo me corto, como me rechazan y dos veces en el día?,pensé.después llame a Mizuki,era mi ultima opción.

-hola Haruka, que deseas?.

-quiero verte,si puedes.

-oh lo siento cielo no puedo,me hubieras dicho antes.

-bueno,no importa.

-adiós Haruka.

-adiós.

le colgué.

me sentía tan sola de repente,como si nadie quisiera estar al baño y tome mis medicamentos con la esperanza de no tener pesadillas esta noche. me saque la ropa quedando solo con la ropa interior y me acosté,abrace el almohadón y empece a llorar de la pena y soledad que sentía en ese momento.

.

un rayo de sol entro a través de las cortinas dándome directamente en la cara y produciendo que me despertara,me levante me puse una camiseta grande y unos shorts antiguos para andar dentro de la casa,tenia mucha hambre ya que no había podido cenar la noche anterior,fui a la cocina e hice cereal con leche la verdad no sabia que mas prepararme puesto que no sabia cocinar con suerte se hacer huevos revueltos. después de desayunar quise hacer ejercicio así que me fui al mini gimnasio y estuve 2 horas mas o me di una larga ducha con agua caliente y cepille mis dientes,decidí vestirme con un jeans, camiseta verde y zapatillas negras.

si Michiru me enseñara a tocar violín no es necesario que me compre uno,pensé.busque una tienda de música cercana en mi celular y fui en mi auto hasta esta a comprar el mejor que había pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era su color negro.

me devolví al departamento y lo la hora _4:28_ indicaba.

 **.**

 ****narra Michiru****

ya son las cinco,pensé,Haruka debe estar por suena el timbre baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta, al otro lado estaba Haruka sonriendo.

-pasa-abrí mas la puerta.

-hola Michiru-.

nos saludamos

-espérame arriba,iré por jugo-.

-bueno-.

Haruka subió y yo fui a la cocina,saque dos vasos y un jarro del refrigerador,llene los vasos, tome uno en cada mano y subí para encontrarme con Haruka. a medida que me acercaba escuchaba una melodía del piano un tanto melancólica, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que pude ver a Haruka tocar con sus largos dedos el instrumento, a pesar del melancólico sonido se escuchaba muy bien ,como si un verdadero experto estuviera tocando.

-eso fue muy bonito Haruka-me acerque y le tendí su vaso.

-muchas gracias preciosa-bebió el jugo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **espero que le guste el capitulo.**

 **y también quiero volver a agradecer todos sus comentarios buena onda xD,que me motivan a seguir trayéndoles esta historia.**


	15. desepsion

Era una helada tarde de otoño y el viento movía mis rubios cabellos, por suerte traía encima una chaqueta que gracias a ella el viento no me congelaba. De pronto una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y cayó al pasto, estaba de pie frente a una lápida con el nombre de "Yoshida Yumiko".

*flashback*.

-vamos Yumiko, será divertido-dijo una joven Haruka.

-no estoy segura, si me pillan me pueden castigar y no quiero eso porque no te veré gracias a mi castigo-dijo algo molesta Yumiko.

-nadie nos pillara, confía en mi-Haruka le tendió la mano.

-confió en ti, después de todo soy tu novia y eso debemos hacer, no?, confiar en la otra-su novia tomo la mano de la otra entrelazando los dedos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-usemos el auto de mi padre, total volverá mañana de su viaje y no notara que le sacamos el auto-.

-está bien-.

Ambas jóvenes fueron al garaje de la casa de Haruka y esta saco un auto de su padre, condujo en dirección a la playa que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar.

-deberíamos estar en el colegio, esta no es una buena idea-Yumiko comenzó a morderse las uñas.

-tranquila, aparte ya estamos por llegar y deja de morderte las uñas, sabes que conduzco bien a mis 15 años-Yumiko dejo de hacerlo.

-te amo Haruka-puso su mano sobre la de Haruka que estaba encima de la palanca de cambios.

-yo también te amo Yumiko-.

En ese momento Haruka vio un auto que venía en dirección contraria, a lo lejos se notaba que el conductor estaba manejando en algún estado raro ya que no podía mantener el auto en una dirección derecha.

-trata de esquivar a ese tipo Haruka-.

-ni que no digas-.

Pero todo paso en un segundo, ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, ya habían chocado. Haruka abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una sorpresa, estaban de cabezas el auto se había volcado. Miro a un lado viendo a Yumiko media muerta llena de sangre.

-¡Yumiko!-grito la rubia.

Se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y trato de abrir la puerta del auto, pero nada las puertas estaban trabadas, Haruka saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y empujo con sus piernas la puerta haciendo que se abriera, luego tomo como pudo a Yumiko y la saco del vehículo. Hasta que ya no dio más y se desmayó.

*fin del flashback*

Al recordar todo eso comencé a sollozar hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Haruka?, Haruka Tenoh?-escuche la voz de una señora mayor.

-si-dije sin darme vuelta para mirar a quien me hablaba.

-oh Dios, tanto tiempo-.

Cuando dijo eso di la vuelta y mis ojos vieron a la madre de Yumiko.

-¡señora Yoshida!-.

Sin pensarlo más la abrace y ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-mira lo grande que estas Haruka-se salió del abrazo y me miro de arriba a abajo –te queda muy bien el pelo corto-.

-gracia-le sonreí.

Hablamos un rato, me preguntaba que como estaba mi padre y yo le preguntaba que como estaba su familia. Le ofrecí ir a un café para comer algo y seguir conversando.

-sabes Haruka, ya deberías olvidar a mi hija buscarte otra novia, se que puedes porque eres muy linda, tal vez el amor esa mas cerca de lo que crees solo tienes que abrirle tu corazón a alguien y eso solo lo puedes lograr olvidando a mi hija-me miraba fijamente.

-yo e estado con muchas mujeres después de lo que pasó-mire hacia otro lado porque su mirada ya me estaba intimidando.

-eso no sirve Haruka, andar hay "de flor en flor" no es bueno-.

-es que e intentado llenar el vacío que dejo Yumiko y lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera pude asistir al funeral-.

-estabas en el hospital con riesgo vital, como querías ir y aparte fuiste muy valiente al sacarla del auto-.

-pero no fue suficiente ya que murió camino al hospital-.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotras.

-prométeme que olvidaras a mi hija-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-lo prometo-.

.

Paso una semana después de la conversación con la madre de Yumiko. Ya era miércoles, me tocaba clases de ed. fisica por lo que fui a los camarines me cambie rápidamente, me puse shorts deportivos que me quedaban justo sobre la rodilla con una polera manga corta negra deportiva igualmente y zapatillas, termine y fui al gimnasio.

Como la mayoría de las veces llegue atrasada a clases, de la puerta del gimnasio pude notar que estaban haciendo algo parecido al boxeo.

-Haruka llegando tarde como siempre-me grito el profesor.

-disculpe-.

Me acerque a este.

-que tengo que hacer?-.

-espera tu turno, creo que te pondré a pelear con Yaten-una sonrisa dibujo mi rostro-te parece?-.

-sí, será como boxeo?-.

-será como artes marciales mixtas-.

-comprendo-afirme con la cabeza.

Por fin tendría un enfrentamiento con Yaten, era algo más personal entre él y yo, y la razón Michiru obvio, habíamos empezado a tener una rivalidad desde hace unas semanas atrás. Pero obvio que nada pasa entre ellos, pensé.

-es tu turno Haruka-hablo Seiya, ni siquiera había notado su presencia parece que estaba muy hundida en mis pensamientos.

Me pare frente a Yaten con la guardia arriba.

-pero si es Tenoh-dijo en tono burlesco.

-cállate enano o quieres que te mande a la enfermería?-.

También subió su guardia.

-veamos si puedes-.

-comiencen- dijo el profesor.

La pelea transcurrió en golpes por ambos lados pero los dos podíamos esquivar cada uno de ellos.

-quiero que te alejes de Michiru-me dijo.

Los dos estábamos sudados, al mismo tiempo nos lanzamos un combo con la mano derecha dándonos en la mejilla del otro con tanta fuerza que sentí mi mandíbula caerse mientras que sentía sacarle la cabeza a Yaten.

-por que debería hacerlo-hice como que no había sentido dolor pero lo único que quería era sobarme la mejilla.

-porque es mi novia hace más de un mes-.

Su novia imposible, pensé. Como podía haber ocurrido y lo peor es que estaba tan segada por ella que ni siquiera me di cuenta de algo tan obvio. Sus palabras fueron más duras que cualquier golpe que pueda o halla sentido.

Baje la guardia ante la sorprendente noticia, momento perfecto para que me lanzara un gancho izquierdo.

.

Abrí los ojos, y para mi sorpresa estaba acostada en la enfermería.

-al fin despiertas-hablo Darien quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

-que mierda paso?-me senté en la camilla.

-te dejaron inconsciente-.

-mierda, de verdad ellos tienen algo?-desvié la mirada temiendo a la respuesta.

-no te habías dado cuenta?, era obvio demasiado a decir verdad-.

-mierda-.

-no pienses en eso y ve a cambiarte-me dio una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa pero la mía fue una fingida-ya voy-.

Me levante y salí casi corriendo a los camarines, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal por una estupidez?, sentía un dolor en el corazón, e incluso me dieron ganas de llorar, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?. y cuando pensé que las cosas no se podían poner peor choque con alguien en el pasillo.

-lo siento-dije sin ver a quien levantaba.

-Haruka te estaba buscando escuche que algo te había pasado, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien-era Michiru.

Mierda, pensé, de todas las personas con las que me podía encontrar Michiru era la que menos quería ver, ella junto con Yaten. " _Porque es mi novia hace más de un mes"_ esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente.

-ándate a la mierda Michiru-dije sin más, el enojo se había apoderado de mí y lo dije sin pensarlo-ahora vete!, no quiero verte a menos que sea algo muy importante-la mire fija y fríamente.

-que te sucede Haruka-se cruzó de brazos.

-…-no le quise contestar, di media vuelta y seguí con mi camino al camarín

.

Había pasado una semana desde que le dije eso a Michiru, una semana desde que la había estado evitando notoriamente, ni siquiera había querido que me enseñara a tocar violín, no quería nada que viniera de ella. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada con ella? ¿me hizo algo malo? Si me estaba ilusionando, ¿pero acaso ella se dio cuenta de eso? ¿Se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? No creo, ¿Si tanto la quería debía ignorarla? Eran muchas las preguntas y ninguna respuesta, me estaba atormentando sola. Volví a inhalar el humo del cigarrillo y después de unos segundos lo exhalé.

-¿Qué haces Haruka, tu no fumas-Darien se acercó.

-tienes razón, aparte esta mierda hace mal-tire la colilla y la pise.

-que tienes? Es por lo de Michiru?-.

-no me pongo mal por estupideces-mentí.

-como si no te conociera, solo me are el desentendido si no quieres hablar de es, vamos diviértete es viernes y estamos en una fiesta no en un funeral-trato de animarme.

Había olvidado completamente que estaba en una fiesta.

-no tengo ganas de estar acá…nos vemos-empuñe mi mano derecha y la puse frente a Darien, este la vio y me devolvió el gesto chocando puños.

.

 ****narra Michiru****

Salí de la piscina y tome mi toalla que estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

-buen entrenamiento-grito mi instructora-a decir verdad no me sorprende-.

-gracias, nos vemos-me despedí de ella con un gesto.

Después de ducharme en los camarines y vestirme camine hasta mi casa ya que no era tanto, solo un par de cuadras. Mientras caminaba se me vino a la mente Haruka y su extraño comportamiento, sinceramente que pasaba con ella. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vi el descapotable amarillo de Haruka fuera de mi casa produciendo que mi corazón se agitara sin ni siquiera haberla visto aun.

Entre despacio sin hacer mucho ruido hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a mi madre hablando y riendo con Haruka dejándome sorprendida.

-pasa hija-mi mamá había notado mi presencia.

-hola Michiru-dijo sonriendo Haruka.

Entre y me senté.

-Haruka me contaba que venía para que le dieras clases de violín ya que es para un trabajo-.

La mire de reojo, hace días que ni me mira y ahora se aparece en mii casa hablando con mi mamá y encima quiere que le enseñe.

-sí, es un trabajo de música-respondí.

-eso ya lo sé, Haruka me conto todo-se levantó-bueno ya me voy solo le hacía compañía a Haruka mientras llegabas, tengo que comprar algunas cosas-se despidió de nosotras y se fue de la casa.

Hubo un silencio largo tal vez de minutos hasta que Haruka decidió hablar.

-yo… yo lo siento Michiru-agacho la cabeza.

-¿por ignorarme? Y ¿por tu extraño comportamiento?-levante una ceja.

-si…-dijo en voz baja-.

-y ¿podría saber por qué tu comportamiento extraño?-.

-…-pensó un momento para decir-cosas mías-.

Di un suspiro, sinceramente no la entendía.

-¿qué hora es?-.

Mire mi reloj de mano-6:18-.

-¿entonces que esperamos?-tomo mi mano y me tiro hasta su auto.

Nos subimos y Haruka empecé a manejar.

-¿acaso eres bipolar?-dije mirando como conducía.

Nos reímos-no más que tu-dijo sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-está muy nublado, ¿crees que vaya a llover?-mire fuera del auto.

-acaso no ves televisión, mañana habrá lluvia con fuertes vientos, truenos y relámpagos-hizo un gesto con la mano.

-aah…-.

.

Después de haber ensayado unas dos horas más o menos decidimos parar para comer algo y relajarnos. Extrañaba mucho la compañía de Haruka, realmente era muy agradable tenerla cerca cuando no estaba de mal humor. Después de que comimos prendimos la televisión para ver una película. Convencí a Haruka para ver una película romántica, aunque ella no quería porque decía que las cosas mamonas no le gustaban igual termine convenciéndola y viendo lo que yo quería ver.

Mientras la película estaba por la mitad Haruka se inclinó hacia mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro para posteriormente quedarse dormida en esa posición.

Cuando termino la película decidí despertarla. la quite de mi hombro y me acerque a su oreja.

-despierta Haruka-le susurre.

-la película ya termino-bostezo.

-si jajaja te dormiste a la mitad-.

No había notado la poca distancia que nos separaba y al parecer Haruka también la noto, empezó a mirarme fijamente a los ojos para luego bajar y mirar mi boca.

Se siguió acercando y mi rimo cardiaco se aceleraba, casi podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Nuestros labios quedaron casi a un milímetro de distancia, sentí que por fin Haruka me besaría pero se separó abruptamente.

-no creo que sea correcto-hablo, se levantó.

Y a mi mente vino Yaten, no me había acordado de el en todo el día por la sola presencia de Haruka. El remordimiento se hizo presente. Mire la hora _10:26 pm._

-Creo que me tengo que ir Haruka-.

-ni loca, la tormenta empezó-dijo mirando las noticias en la televisión.

-pero no debe estar tan fuerte-dije.

-nose…vamos al balcón y veamos-.

Y como dijo salimos y miramos la lluvia unos minutos, se escuchó un trueno haciendo que diera un salto del susto, debía confesar que me producían mucho miedo.

-tienes miedo?-nos entramos.

-no, como crees-mentí.

-no mientas jajaja, toma-me entrego su celular-para que llames a tu mamá y le digas que te quedaras acá una noche, dormirás en mi dormitorio y yo dormiré en el sofá, te puedo pasar ropa para dormir-.

Después de pensar acepte, aparte ¿qué otra alternativa tenia?, era muy peligroso salir con esta tormenta. Después de llamar a mi mamá y avisarle Haruka me paso una polera ancha y un buzo viejo para dormir, Haruka saco una almohada con una frazada y su pijama para irse al sofá.

Me era difícil dormir y no solo por los truenos también por lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos, casi beso a Haruka por segunda vez estando con Yaten.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía estaba parada frente a Haruka despertándola.

-ya amaneció?-dijo somnolienta

-no-dude por unos instante para decir por fin-¿podrías dormir conmigo?, tengo miedo-.

-vaya…vaya, la princesa tiene miedo-me dio una sonrisa burlesca.

Sin decir más se levantó y se fue a la cama conmigo. Me tranquilizo mucho estar con ella haciendo que por fin pudiera dormir.

.

 ****narra Haruka****

-ella es la nueva alumna que llega de Estados Unidos, su nombre es Stone Madison y quiero que sean amigable-decía la maestra.

La mire de arriba abajo, era una chica con cabellos rubios, ojos color miel, delgada y calcule que me llegaba hasta los hombros.

-con gusto te puedes sentar a mi lado-le dije coquetamente ante las miradas de todos y luego le guiñe un ojo.

Y como lo esperaba se sentó a mi lado, a decir verdad era muy linda.

-soy Tenoh Haruka, un gusto-le tendí la mano.

-el gusto es mío-estrecho mi mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **1ro quiero saber si les gusta que a veces narre Haruka y otras veces Michiru.**

 **2do estoy pensando en ponerle una chica a Haruka para que Michiru sienta celos.**

 **Respóndanme las dos preguntas porfa xD.**

 **Ahora quiero disculparme por demorarme y espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que la pasen muy bien en año nuevo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	16. celos

Me pase todo el día con Madison, ni siquiera había visto a mis amigos, me gustó mucho la compañía de ella, era muy agradable. Le mostré toda la escuela y le dije que debía elegir actividades extracurriculares, descubrí que le gustaba el atletismo igual que a mí, y también le gustaba la natación. Me conto que venía de California entonces yo le conté que estuve dos años en Nueva York.

.

-¿entonces no la besaste?-.

Estaba con Darien en el living de mi departamento.

-no, pero no dudes que me arrepiento, tal vez soy una gallina-suspire.

-hiciste lo correcto, y ¿luego dormiste con ella?-.

-si…, pero no me sobrepase con ella, dormimos en la misma cama pero separadas, ¿entiendes?, cada una a un lado-recordé que ya era la segunda vez que dormía con ella, la primera había sido en la escuela cuando nos quedamos dormidas.

-si claro…-comenzó a reír.

-es verdad, y a la mañana siguiente desperté y Michiru ya no estaba-.

-jajaja, tal vez tenia cosas que hacer-se encogió de hombros.

-puede ser-.

-y que hiciste hoy, no te vimos en todo el día-.

-estuve con una alumna nueva, es muy agradable-.

-¿nueva conquista?-me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-quien sabe, tiene unos ojos color miel muy lindos y viene de California-.

-¿te gusta?-.

-claro que no… la conocí hace muy poco-.

Después de hablar unos minutos más con Darien, decidió que ya era hora de irse a su casa así que nos fui a la cama y no supe nada más hasta el otro día.

.

Estaba en el pasillo del colegio en compañía de Madison hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-y ¿tienes más amigos?-me pregunto.

-si…-contaba con mis dedos, Darien, Seiya, Taiki, Serena, Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy-son 8, ¿quieres conocerlos?-.

-sí, sería interesante-.

Caminamos hasta donde posiblemente estarían todos, en el patio principal. Divise a todos menos a Michiru y Yaten. Nos acercamos hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-chicos ella es una nueva alumna Stone Madison-dije entusiasta.

Los chicos al verla se quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿qué pasa con ellos?, pensé. Ninguno reaccionaba solo estaban ahí parados mirando a Madison.

-¿Madison…Madison Stone?-Serena rompió el silencio.

-¿la famosa actriz?-ahora hablaba Mina.

-¿ah?-fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-si, soy yo-hablo Madison.

-Madison Stone es una famosa actriz, a pesar de su corta edad ya ha participado en diversas películas-dijo Amy- muy conocidas además-.

Ahora entendía porque su rostro se me hacía familiar, como si ya la hubiese visto antes, y porque todos en el colegio nos miraban tanto, todo tenía sentido.

-es un placer-hablo Seiya besándole la mano, provocando la risa de Madison-soy Seiya.

Después de que Seiya se presentara, presente el resto del grupo a Madison quien sonreía alegremente.

Los chicos conversaban alegremente y yo me mantenía expectante a la conversación, hasta que unas personas se acercaron, eran Michiru y Yaten, quienes se hicieron notar inmediatamente.

-¿ellos también son tus amigos?-me susurro Madison.

¿Que le diría?, ¿que esa chica me gustaba y que el otro era su novio y mi "rival"?.

-oh claro… ella es mi otra amiga Michiru-dije en voz alta para que todos me miraran.

-hola Michiru, soy Madison- se presento.

-es la famosa actriz-dijo Mina.

Michiru miraba dudosa la mano de Madison hasta que decidió tomarla.

-un gusto-comento Michiru.

-¿y él?-decía refiriéndose a Yaten.

Si las miradas mataran probablemente Yaten y yo ya habríamos muerto de tanto dirigirnos miradas de desagrado y odio.

-el no es mi amigo- dije rompiendo la tensión-vamos nos-tome de la mano a Madison y la saque de ahí.

El resto del día ni ella ni yo mencionamos algo acerca de lo ocurrido con Yaten.

Las dos semanas siguientes la pase en su mayoría con la compañía de Madison, incluso nos empezábamos a ver fuera del colegio para hacer diversas cosas, creo que todos se estaban acostumbrarnos a vernos juntas, incluso nosotras.

.

 ****narra Michiru****

-¿Michiru estas tomando atención?-dijo Amy para dar un sorbo a su café.

-em…si jejeje-mentí, claro que no estaba tomando atención, últimamente mi atención y pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia Haruka y Madison que prácticamente hacían todo juntas y nunca se separaban.

-entonces ¿qué opinas de los exámenes?-.

Era día domingo y estaba en una cafetería con Amy.

-que estarán difíciles. Obvio-.

-me refería a los pasados-soltó aire pesadamente-¿hay algo que te preocupa?, puedes confiar en mí-.

-…-sinceramente no sabía que decirle-es sobre Haruka y Madison-.

-ya veo…se ven muy bien juntas, ¿no crees?-.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-golpee la mesa haciendo que todos miraran.

-¿estás celosa?-.

-¿celosa yo?, por supuesto que no-.

-como digas jajaja-.

\- no tengo motivos para estarlo. Ahora podemos cambiar de tema-empezaba a molestarme.

.

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando hacia el techo de esta.

Tal vez lo que decía Amy era verdad, estaba celosa, la pregunta era ¿por qué? Yo tenía mi novio y Haruka estaba soltera ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía fijar sus hermosos ojos verdes en la persona que quisiera, tal vez esos celos eran porque desde que llego Madison no me prestaba la misma atención de antes, solo nos vemos para enseñarle a tocar violín, pero ahora que esas clases habían acabado ¿nos seguiremos viendo?, claro que no ya que pasa todo su tiempo con esa nueva chica.

Y así pase el resto de mi domingo pensando en Haruka. ¿Acaso ella piensa en mí? Lo dudo.

De tanto pensar me dormí.

.

Sonó el timbre indicándome que tenía clases de natación. Me despedí de Lita y Mina para ir al camarín que estaba al lado de la piscina. Estaba con el traje de baño puesto, casi lista, solo faltaba guardar mis cosas en el casillero para salir, de pronto escuche risas, mire hacia la puerta donde estaban Haruka y Madison entrando.

-y eso fue lo que hice-decía entre risas Haruka.

Trate de ignorarlas guardando mis cosas en el casillero.

-bueno… nos vemos más rato hermosa-de reojo miraba como Haruka le guiñaba para luego salir de ahí.

Sentí mi sangre hervir, estaba enojada Haruka ni siquiera me saludaba, actuaba como si yo fuera una desconocida para ella.

-hola Michiru-me dijo Madison cuando Haruka se fue.

-hola-mi saludo fue tan frio y descortés que cuando me di cuenta trate de arreglarlo con una pregunta-¿como estas?-cerré el casillero.

-muy bien, Haruka es muy amable me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegue-.

-me lo imagino-trate de no rodar los ojos-si no te molesta voy a la piscina-.

No espere su respuesta y Salí casi corriendo del camarín.

.

Y ya habían pasado tres semanas en la que ni siquiera hablaba con Haruka, solo la miraba de lejos y eran pocas las veces en que nuestras miradas se juntaban. No se por que pero ya no soportaba la distancia entre nosotras, quería acercarme a ella para hablar como antes pero no podía porque siempre estaba con Madison. Pero se me ocurrió una idea, mire la hora, Haruka debe estar por terminar sus clases de atletismo y antes de que salga de la pista hablaría con ella, la invitaría a salir, estaba decidida. Tome mis cosas y camine en dirección a la pista de atletismo.

De lejos vi a Haruka y Madison paradas frente a la pista de atletismo.

-¿la ultima quieres?-decía Madison con su odiosa voz.

-ya has perdido mucho, ¿no crees?, aparte estoy cansada dejémoslo para otro día-.

Que Haruka estuviera con su compañía habitual no me impidió seguir acercándome a ella. Haruka estaba de espaldas por lo que no me podía ver, cruce miradas con Madison y esta le murmuro algo a Haruka para luego en un veloz movimiento tomarla de las mejillas y besarla siendo correspondida por la rubia. Me detuve de la impresión, sentía fuego correr por mis venas estaba enojada, enojada con Madison, sentía que lo había echo apropósito, al mismo tiempo sentía un nudo en la garganta junto con muchas ganas de llorar y luego desesperación con miedo de perder por completo el poco cariño de Haruka hacia mí. ¿Así se siente tener celos?, es una ola de emociones.

-eso fue…repentino-dijo Haruka cuando se terminaron de besar.

-¿no te gusto?-.

No podía moverme.

-osea…wuau… fue…, si me gusto-no podía mirar la cara de Haruka pero apostaría a que estaba sonriendo-ya vamos nos-.

Madison abrazo por la cintura a Haruka para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a mí. Pude notar como Madison fingía sorpresa.

-¿Michiru estabas acá?-claro que estaba acá me viste y aun así preguntas, pensé-bueno… nos vemos Haruka-le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue por el pasillo.

Ninguna de las dos decía alguna palabra, el silencio se empezaba a hacer incomodo.

-¿quieres algo Michiru?-el silencio se había roto.

-y..yo…-las palabras no podían salir de mi boca.

-¿tu…?-.

Tome aire para poder hablar-yo…queriainvitarteasalir-dije muy rápido y sin pausas.

-jajaja esto es nuevo, acepto tu invitación-me dio una sonrisa dulce.

-¿te parece el sábado a las cinco de la tarde?-no despegaba la vista de mis zapatos, estaba muy nerviosa.

-te estaré esperando en mi departamento-me tomo de la barbilla y levanto mi cabeza para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla-nos vemos mañana-.

Dicho esto se fue por el mismo pasillo en el que minutos atrás se había ido la odiosa de Madison.

Los nervios se habían ido, ahora estaba más relajada.

El resto del día se me hizo eterno al igual que la mañana del sábado. Primera vez que me tardaba tanto en elegir un atuendo adecuado, había estado aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos viendo que ropa ponerme.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Haruka, estaba tan nerviosa que no me disponía a tocar el timbre. Reuní valor durante exactamente cuatro minutos y toque el timbre esperando a que una hermosa rubia me abriera la puerta con su hermosa sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió pero quien la abrió no era una hermosa rubia sino la odiosa rubia de Madison, quien vestía únicamente con una camiseta de Haruka que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del trasero. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas, otra vez me sentía celosa.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra vi a Haruka caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Michiru!, lamento no estar lista… tuve un problema-miro de reojo a Madison y se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta.

-creo que ya es hora de irme, me iré a vestir-hablo la ojicafés y entro al departamento.

-podrías esperarme, no me demorare más de cinco minutos, lo prometo-.

-yo…yo…se me olvido que tenia cosas que hacer-mire mis zapatos.

-¿de que estas hablando?, íbamos a salir-.

-sí, pero veo que estas un poco ocupada-estaba enojada, celosa y las palabras salieron sin pensarlas.

-¿que te ocurre?-.

-nada… nos vemos otro día-.

-¿ah?-.

No quería seguir estando ahí frente a Haruka, di la vuelta y camine tan rápido como pude, mientras me iba podía escuchar los gritos de Haruka llamándome.

Ya afuera del departamento quise ir a un parque cercano, mientras caminaba estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que algo me saco de ellos, había un quiosco en la calle con muchas revistas, mi vista se fue a una donde en la portada aparecía nada más ni nada menos que Haruka y Madison saliendo de un restaurant la portada decía "¿la nueva pareja de Madison?". La curiosidad se apodero de mí por lo que compre la revista. Cambie de rumbo, ahora iba a mi casa, lo único que quería hacer era leer esa revista.

En mi dormitorio leí todo el artículo, básicamente decía que se les había visto de manera muy cariñosa, pero aun no se confirmaba que tuvieran una relación seria lo que me alivio bastante, no decía nada más interesante.

Luego pensé ¿por que mis celos?, era una pregunta que me hacia mucho últimamente. Yo tenía a Yaten, el me entregaba seguridad algo que posiblemente Haruka nunca me daría, a ella no le gustaban las cosas serias, y también sabía que Yaten nunca me engañaría, el era fiel, amable, respetuoso y tenía buenos modales.

 ****narra Haruka****

 **(Una hora atrás).**

Estaba algo ansiosa por salir con Michiru, la estaba ignorando notoriamente desde que supe su noviazgo con Yaten. Estaba pensando que ropa ponerme cuando sonó el timbre, mire la hora, era muy temprano para que fuera Michiru.

Abrí la puerta dándome cuenta que era madison.

-hola Haruka-me hice a un lado para que pasara.

-hola Madison, ¿que se te ofrece?-.

-nada, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo-.

-veras… no es un buen momento, hoy tengo cosas que hacer-.

-oh…-miro al suelo-está bien, pero… me puedes dar un vaso de jugo antes de irme, tengo mucha sed-.

-si claro, vamos a la cocina-.

Saque un vaso y serví jugo en este, me di vuelta para entregárselo pero al girarme choque con ella haciendo que el jugo se derramara en su polera y pantalones.

-lo siento-.

-no te preocupes jajaja-.

-yo te puedo prestar una polera-.

-no es necesario…-.

-si lo es-la interrumpí.

También me pidió que si le podía colgar los pantalones para que se secaran, estaba tendiendo los pantalones cuando sonó el timbre otra vez y le pedí a Madison que abriera.

Cuando termine de hacer lo mío fui a la puerta, seguramente sería Michiru.

Y no me equivoque, era ella y se veía realmente hermosa-¡Michiru!, lamento no estar lista… tuve un problema-mire de reojo a Madison y me apoye en el umbral de la puerta.

-creo que ya es hora de irme, me iré a vestir-hablo Madison y entro nuevamente al departamento.

-podrías esperarme, no me demorare más de cinco minutos, lo prometo-.

-yo…yo…se me olvido que tenia cosas que hacer-note como desviaba la mirada.

-¿de que estas hablando?, íbamos a salir-.

-sí, pero veo que estas un poco ocupada-.

-¿que te ocurre?-no estaba actuando como siempre.

-nada… nos vemos otro día-.

-¿ah?-.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho. La llamaba desde la puerta pero no hacía caso, ella seguía caminando. Me di por vencida y entre al departamento. Madison seguía con mi polera pero ahora traía sus pantalones.

-aun no se secan-dije.

-solo se mojaron un poco, aparte me tengo que ir, te devolveré la polera mañana, ¿te parece?-.

-si claro y yo la tuya jajaja-.

Nos despedimos y se fue.

Sentada en el sofá no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido con Michiru, que le había ocurrido, tal vez pensó cosas que no eran. No seas boba Michiru solo me gustas tú, pensé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUENO ESE FUE EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE** **.**

 **Y CON RESPECTO A LAS CRITICAS VARIAS QUE ME HACEN, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE NO ME MOLESTAN, AL CONTRARIO ES UNA AYUDA PARA DARME CUENTA DE SIERTAS COSAS.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME MOTIVAN PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **POR ULTIMO COMENTAR QUE ULTIMAMENTE ME HA FALTADO IMAGUINACION PARA SEGUIR ASI QUE PUEDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS DE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE OCURRIERA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	17. engaño

Caminaba por los largos pasillos del Mugen con la compañía de Taiki, que me comentaba sobre una fiesta que se haría este fin de semana, decía que sería en la casa de Seiya porque sus papás no estarían en casa por toda la semana y que seguramente sería muy buena también que muchas personas ya habían confirmado su asistencia a esta.

-así que una fiesta…, no quiero ir de seguro será igual que todas-le comente a Taiki mientras caminábamos al salón de clases.

-¡¿NO QUIERES IR A UNA FIESTA?!-.

-no grites, aparte tengo cosas que hacer-obviamente mentí.

-ni siquiera te he dicho el día-Taiki comenzó a reír.

-solo no quiero-.

Entramos al salón de clases.

-¡CHICOS NO CREERAN ESTO!, Haruka no quiere ir a la fiesta-dijo a penas entro.

-pero si la fiesta será increíble!-comento Seiya.

-eso es verdad, ira la mayoría de la escuela-hablo Lita.

-Madison ya confirmo que iría-dijo Mina para luego darme un leve golpe con su codo.

-y a mí qué?-conteste molesta, acaso creía que porque iría ella yo también debía ir.

-iras igual, te lo apuesto-dijo Seiya.

Alguien me abrazo por la cintura.

-hola chicos!-reconocí la voz de inmediato-hola Haruka-baje un poco la vista y comprobé quien era la persona que me abrazo.

-hola Madison-.

-¿has escuchado de la fiesta del fin de semana?, ¿tu iras?, yo si iré, será mi primera fiesta en Japón y no quiero llegar sola-me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Pensé unos segundos en la respuesta que daría-si, a decir verdad suena muy entretenido-obviamente ella quería que la acompañara y como decirle que no.

Termine de hablar y lo único que escuche eran carcajadas de todos a excepción de Madison que se veía claramente confundida, algunos se apretaban el estomago con las manos, por otro lado Taiki secaba algunas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

-no re rían-forme puños con mis manos.

-si que eres graciosa Haruka, debes aprender a decirle no a las mujeres-dijo Taiki.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Pasaron no más de 10 minutos y la sala se lleno con los alumnos que faltaban, también había entrado la maestra.

-vamos a sentarnos Haruka-Madison tomo mi mano y me llevo al asiento junto a ella.

Durante el resto de las clases no me pude concentrar gracias a los constantes coqueteos de Madison y las continuas miradas de Michiru hacia nosotras.

Michiru era tan difícil de comprender, parecía un rompecabezas de mil piezas o más, me besaba después me ignoraba, dormía conmigo y después actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez actuaba así porque para ella no significaba nada. Su mirada era indescifrable, nunca podía tratar de comprenderla, por mas que mirara directamente sus ojos azules no podía descifrar su mirada.

-Haruka?, estas ahí?, Aterriza-Madison me saco de mis pensamientos, agitaba su mano frente a mi cara.

Recordé donde estaba, en la pista de atletismo de la escuela.

-la clase acaba de terminar-volvió a decir.

-oh…-dije sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-nada…, ahora que recuerdo te debo una carrera-cambie el tema.

-¿quieres hacerla ahora?-.

-si a ti te parece-levante ambos hombros-pero te advierto que a mi nadie me gana-.

-eso lo veremos-.

Nos pusimos en posición y conté hasta tres para indicar la partida, desde el principio le tome mucha ventaja sin esfuerzo alguno, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la meta vi a Michiru parada y apoyada al lado de la puerta de entrada y salida de la pista. Me distraje tanto observándola ahí parada que me tropecé con mis propios pies.

-mierda-dije tirada en el suelo.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto la rubia con la respiración agitada-te rasmillaste la mejilla, ¿te duele?-.

Sinceramente ni siquiera sentía dolor, pero lo que si sentía era vergüenza de estar tirada en el suelo por una caída torpe gracias a Michiru que me distrajo.

-no, estoy bien-me levante del suelo.

-¡HARUKA!-esta vez era Michiru quien hablaba-¿no te paso nada grave?-.

-estoy bien Michi…-.

Fui interrumpida- lárgate, ¿quieres?, eres un estorbo en este momento-mire a Madison estaba enojada y luego mire a Michiru que abría los ojos de la impresión.

-¿que dijiste?-respondió.

-¿estas sorda?, debe ser porque como tocas tan mal el violín este te deja consecuencias-.

-hey hey!-le tape la boca a Madison con ambas manos-será mejor irnos-.

Lo mejor sería separarlas antes de que algo mas sucediera, Madison trataba de zafarse de mi agarre pero no la soltaba y comencé a guiarla al camarín.

-pero Haruka yo…-.

Interrumpí a Michiru-después nos vemos-.

Cuando ya estábamos lejos de ahí solté a Madison.

-¿podrías decirme que fue eso?-caminábamos rumbo al camarín.

-solo le dije la verdad-.

Di un largo suspiro y entramos a nuestro destino.

-fuiste muy grosera-.

-Haruka, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-cambiaba el tema.

-si, pregúntame-.

-bueno pues… ¿te gusta Michiru?, he escuchado varios rumores en el colegio sobre eso y yo solo quería saber la verdad y que mejor que preguntarte a ti-.

Claramente no le podía decir la verdad, Madison estaba interesada en mi se notaba mucho, no podía "romperle el corazón".

-claro que no, esos rumores son pura mierda-mentía.

-entonces bésame-esas palabras me sorprendieron, ¿que debía hacer?.

Había besado muchas beses antes y esta sería una más de esas muchas veces. Me acercaba lentamente a su cara, podía escuchar que sus latidos iban en aumento, note como su vista se fijaba en mi boca mientras sus mejillas iban tomando un color rosado, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y termine con la distancia que separaban nuestras bocas. Fue un beso corto sin mucha intención de mi parte pero sabía que para ella sería suficiente o eso creía yo.

-gracias-.

-¿por que?-.

-por besarme-.

-de nada, me iré a cambiar para irnos, ¿si?-.

-bueno, aparte yo también tengo que hacerlo, no quiero ir toda sudada por ahí-soltamos una carcajada.

.

-quiero verte mañana en la tarde-me decía Madison antes de separarnos para ir cada una a su casa.

-pero si me ves todos los días en la escuela-.

-lose, pero quiero decirte algo importante-.

-y no puede ser ahora?-.

-no seas impaciente Haruka jajaja-.

-ese es mi problema, soy bastante impaciente así que dime ahora-exigí.

-no, te lo diré mañana-.

Trate de convencer a Madison para que me dijera pero no me hacia caso, seguía diciendo que era algo importante y que me lo quería decir mañana, me di por vencida y termine la conversación.

Ya en mi departamento no dejaba de pensar, así que quise salir a trotar para despejar mi mente y poder matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

Nose cuanto tiempo exactamente estuve trotando, siempre que tengo problemas lo hago, trotaba sin rumbo alguno. Había adquirido esa costumbre hace tiempo, desde que estuve en el manicomio, recuerdo que un psiquiatra me receto eso, me decía que cuando pensara mucho o le diera muchas vueltas a algún asunto saliera a trotar para despejar mi mente, y yo le hice caso. Me sirvió mucho, siempre trotaba cuando nos dejaban salir al patio y cuando no podíamos salir lo hacia dentro del lugar, trotaba o corría por los pasillos de este. Ese lugar era una real mierda, pero para mi suerte estaba en el mejor manicomios del país y nunca estuve en los sectores donde estaban los mas locos. a veces no podía dormir en semanas enteras por los gritos provocados por otros pacientes que se escuchaban mas claramente en la noche, podría decir que entre todos ellos yo era la mas normal. No hablaba con nadie de ese lugar a excepción de las enfermeras o doctores. Cuando estaba en LA con mi padre también salía a trotar, una vez salí a las 3 de la madrugada para llegar a las 10 de la mañana, mi padre no me decía nada porque el entendía perfectamente que eso me ayudaba.

Termine de trotar, me compre una botella de agua y me senté en una banca a ver el atardecer. Cuando estaba en el manicomio una de mis cosas favoritas era mirar como el sol se ocultaba y trataba de no perderme nunca ese momento. Era la ocasión perfecta para conectarme conmigo misma y reflexionar sobre el día.

-Haruka, que haces acá?-di un pequeño salto en la banca del susto y fije mi vista en la persona que me había hablado.

-nada-dije con un tono frio-pero ya me iba-me levante de la banca.

-¿cuando vas a dejar de ignorarme?-Michiru tomo mi brazo para impedirme salir de ahí.

Mantuve silencio y miraba la mano de Michiru que me sujetaba el brazo.

-tenemos que hablar-retiro su mano de mi brazo.

-¿tenemos que hablar?-no pude evitar reír.

-no te rías, es de algo importante-.

-JAJAJA, ¿acaso me vas a hablar de tu hermosa relación con Yaten o de lo perfecto que es el contigo?, vamos cuéntame me interesa mucho saber eso-.

-Haruka yo…-.

-sabes Michiru tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-.

-¿estás saliendo con Madison?-.

-¿ah?, así que se trataba de eso, ya veo-.

-responde-.

-no tengo por que-.

Con ambas manos tome la cara de Michiru, deposite un suave y cálido beso en su frente.

-chao-dije.

Mire por última vez su sorprendida y sonrojada cara. Di la vuelta y me fui corriendo.

Me hubiera encantado besarla en su hermosa boca, pero hubiese sido algo demasiado incorrecto hasta para mí.

.

Caminaba a los casilleros sola para dejar un par de libros en este y poder salir de la escuela para juntarme con Madison en la salida y luego ir a un parque cercano con ella.

-¡Haruka!-.

-apuesto, quieres hablar verdad Michiru-cerré el casillero para verla directamente a los ojos.

-vamos es algo urgente, si no te lo digo voy a explotar-.

-¿por que no vas a hablar con tu novio?-.

-deja de mencionar a Yaten en todo, el no tiene nada que ver acá-.

-¡ruka, ¿estás lista?!-.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar ese diminutivo, que me dijeran así era de unas cosas que más odiaba en el mundo entero, la única persona que me decía así era mi mamá y por el mismo motivo odia que me dijeran así, me hacia recordarla.

Di media vuelta y agarre fuertemente a Madison por los hombros-¡NO ME VUELVAS A DECIRME ASI EN EL RESTO DE VIDA QUE TE QUEDA!-grite-¿te quedo claro?-dije un poco más calmada, lentamente solté mi agarre de ella y arregle un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro, mire a Michiru y luego a Madison ambas estaban igual de sorprendidas por mi reacción-lo siento Madison-.

-e..e…esta bien…-.

Bote aire pesadamente-¿ya nos vamos?, quiero saber que era lo que me querías decir-trate de dar mi mejor sonrisa pero solo salió una muy fingida-nos vemos Michiru-.

.

-¿ya me dirás?-caminábamos por la orilla de un lago.

-Haruka…-de detuvo y le imite el acto-lo que yo quería decirte era que…-me miraba fijamente-me gustas demasiado y siento que nuestra amistad no me basta…ya no quiero seguir siendo solo tu amiga quiero que seamos algo mas. Desde el primer momento en que te vi me interesaste, llamaste mi atención y cuando me diste la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, te pude conocer un poco mas y simplemente me enamore. Solo espero que puedas corresponderme.

Me quede sin habla y perpleja, Madison era linda simpática y atenta pero yo no quería nada serio, tampoco quería lastimarla. " _prométeme que olvidaras a mi hija"_ , esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, eran las palabras que me dijo la madre de Yumiko, tal vez para olvidarla tendría que empezar a tener una relación seria, pero no quería tener una con Madison, no la engañaría ni a ella ni a mi, simplemente no podía tener algo serio con alguien a quien no quisiera lo suficiente.

La situación se empezar a incomodar por mi falta de respuesta, ¿Cómo la rechazaría de manera amable?.

-Madison yo…-tenía que pensar muy bien las palabras que iban a salir de mi boca-también te quiero pero como amiga, no quiero que nuestra relación vaya mas allá de la amistad. Nuestra amistad es muy buena como para arruinarla, y siéndote sincera no estoy lista para este tipo de cosas-.

Su cara lo decía todo, faltaba poco para escuchar su corazón rompiéndose, pero todas las palabras que le había dicho eran sinceras, salían de mi corazón.

-ya veo…-su voz se quebró y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos-mierda…es por Michiru ¿verdad?-.

¿Acaso era psíquica o era muy notorio?, de todos modos no le diría la verdad-no, es por mi-con sus manos cubrió su rostro-Madison… no llores-iba a abrazarla pero me esquivo.

-no quiero tu maldita compasión-.

-no te enojes-trate de abrazarla por segunda vez pero se volvió a rehusar.

Seco las lagrimas de sus ojos-nos vemos otro día-camino hacia la calle y llamo un taxi para irse de ahí.

.

Vestía una camisa azul que le faltaban abotonar dos botones, pantalones negros ajustados y polos azules. Estaba lista para ir a la fiesta, me mire por última vez en el espejo para arreglar mi cabello, tome mis cosas y salí. No se por que había decidido ir a la fiesta si mi única motivación era Madison y obviamente esta no me quería ver ni en pintura. A penas llegue escuche la música a todo volumen y vi muchas personas ingresando, estacione en el garaje de la casa y entre. Buscaba con la mirada a los chicos, no encontraba a ninguno, tal vez estaban afuera, fui a la cocina y me serví bebida en un vaso, no quería beber esta noche.

-¡ahí estas!, pensé que ya no venias-Darien me golpeo levemente la espalda.

-bueno…aquí me tienen-.

-justo íbamos a jugar el "yo nunca" será entretenido, vamos-.

-pero…no quiero beber esta noche-.

-que pasa, ¿ahora eres una niña?-.

-¿es una broma?, siempre he sido mujer idiota-.

-bueno…tienes razón jajaja, ¡vamos!-me jalo del brazo hasta el patio donde habían menos personas y sería mejor jugar.

Se encontraban Serena, Mina, Taiki, Seiya, Michiru y ahora Darien conmigo. Nos sentamos en el pasto junto con los demás, a mi lado derecho esta Mina y al izquierdo Darien. En el centro habían vasos y botellas de cerveza. También me sorprendía la presencia de Michiru.

-bueno ya saben como se juega-Taiki hablaba en voz alta-tienen que decir "yo nunca he..." y las personas que sí lo han hecho en algún momento de su vida tienen que beber, es sencillo-.

Todos afirmamos, yo ya había jugado esto varias veces.

-¿Quién parte?-mina hablaba.

-la que pregunta jajaja- respondía Serena.

-esta bien… yo nunca he conducido borracha-Taiki, Seiya, Darien y yo bebimos un vaso de cerveza.

-yo nunca he sido sacada a patadas de un bar –ahora hablaba Serena. Darien y yo volvimos a beber.

-yo nunca me he rascado el culo y me he olido los dedos –dijo Taiki, Darien bebió y todos los miramos confundido.

-que asqueroso eres-dije y todos reímos.

-nadie me estaba viendo cuando lo hice-se defendió.

-bueno sigamos…yo nunca he besado a un chico-hablo Seiya. Serena, Mina, Michiru bebieron.

-yo nunca he nadado desnuda –comento Michiru. Serena y Darien bebieron.

-JAJAJA ya me los imagino desnudos nadando-dijo Seiya-no espera… que asco imaginarme eso-todos explotamos de la risa.

-yo nunca he sido infiel –ahora hablaba Darien. Mire a Michiru y esta bebió junto con Mina y Taiki. Recordé el beso que le di a Michiru fuera de su casa. Luego analice, la verdad yo nunca le he hecho infiel a alguien porque solo he tenido una relación seria y la respete.

Era mi turno-yo nunca me he quedado con las ganas de follar a alguien-todos bebieron-¿en serio? JAJAJA, perdedores-les saque la lengua.

Seguimos jugando por un buen rato.

\- yo nunca le he mirado las tetas a una amiga-dijo Mina. Seiya, Darien, Michiru y yo bebimos. Ya estábamos bastante borrachos.

\- Yo nunca he imaginado como sería follar con alguien de los que está jugando a esto ahora-dijo Taiki. Serena y Darien se miraban fijamente igual que como lo hacíamos Michiru y yo, al final los cuatro bebimos.

Jugamos un rato mas y cuando ya nos sentimos muy borrachos dejamos el juego.

Ya dentro de la casa metí la mano a mi pantalón y encontré unas pastillas que eran mi medicamento, ojala que la cerveza no afecte el efecto de estas. Seguramente en el baño de arriba no abría nadie por lo que subí las escaleras rumbo al baño por un vaso de agua. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño alguien me hablo.

-¡Haruka tenemos que hablar!-era Michiru.

-¿vas a seguir con esa mierda?, si insistes tanto… está bien solo deja tomarme esto-le enseñe las pastillas.

Agarre la manija de la puerta, la gire y abrí la puerta. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando esta se abrió por completo, abrí los ojos como plato, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Madison y Yaten estaban follando en el puto baño. Michiru apretó mi brazo con fuerza, estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. Cuando estos dos notaron nuestra presencia se arreglaron la ropa muy rápido.

Sentí fuego correr por mis venas, no estaba enojada con Madison sino con Yaten, se había burlado de Michiru, la había engañado de una manera terrible-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!, ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑAR A MICHIRU!-.

Vi todo negro y actué sin pensar.

-Haruka ya déjalo-.

La voz de Michiru me hizo volver en si. Estaba sobre Yaten mientras que este se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Mis manos y parte del baño estaba manchado con la sangre del golpeado.

-¡LO SABIA, TODO ESTO ES POR ELLA!-grito Madison-todas mis putas sospechas eran ciertas-.

Me levante como pude y observe la situación.

-¡maldita perra!-volvió a decir Madison, se refería a Michiru. Se notaba que Madison tampoco esta en sus 5 sentidos. Levanto su mano y le dio una cachetada a Michiru.

Reaccione y le di una cachetada tan fuerte a Madison que la mande al suelo, después de todo tampoco le podía dar un combo.

-m..e… me golpeas..te-dijo tartamudeando en el suelo, se paro tan rápido como podía y levanto la mano para darme una cachetada pero la tome por la muñeca y la apreté fuertemente-¡ME LASTIMAS!-.

-tú la lastimaste primero-me refería a Michiru.

La solté, Yaten aun estaba tirado en el piso del baño. Tome la mano de Michiru y la saque de ahí, al instante llegaron todos los chicos y Michiru les conto lo ocurrido recientemente.

Después de que las cosas se tranquilizaran decidí irme a mi departamento, pero Michiru me insistió en ir a su casa, termine haciéndole caso y fui con ella hasta su propiedad.

Estábamos solas en su casa, su mamá no estaba porque andaba fuera del país. Michiru me llevo a la terraza de su dormitorio.

-Michiru, me disculpo por lo que tuviste que ver hace poco-fijaba mi vista en las estrellas.

-no te preocupes, de todos modos iba a terminar con el…, lamento lo de Madison, ver a tu novia en esa situación debe ser desagradable-.

-nunca fue mi novia-.

-pero yo… las vi en tu departamento y ella…tenia tu camiseta, pensé que…-.

La interrumpí-aah, hablas de eso… no es lo que crees-.

Le conté la verdadera historia a Michiru, después de todo no quería que pensara cosas que no eran ciertas.

-ya veo…, eso me alegra mucho-.

-ya que estamos conversando, que era lo tan importante que tenias que decirme-.

-veras… últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, sobre todo después de que me empezaste a ignorar, solo quería saber por que lo hacías-.

-no quería molestarte, solo te dejaba estar feliz con el mal parido de Yaten-.

-pero yo nunca quise eso… nunca quise que me ignoraras-.

-jajaja ya entiendo, te desesperaba el hecho de no tener mi atención-se sonrojo levemente-supongo que ya no estas en una relación, así que puedes volver a tener esa atención-.

-¿toda?-.

-si, ¿por que no?, aun me interesas-.

Miro las estrellas y paso un largo rato en silencio-me pregunto, si valdrá la pena-.

-¿que cosa?-.

-nada, solo fue un pensamiento en voz alta-.

-Michiru, dime lo que pasa por tu cabeza, por favor-.

-¿quieres saber?-me miro y afirme con la cabeza-me interesas Haruka, tanto como para desear tener una relación contigo pero no se si podrás ser seria, o si me podrás dar la seguridad que necesito-.

Todo lo que decía Michiru era cierto, pero por ella intentaría cambiar, quería darle esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba en una relación-también me interesas Michiru-.

No aguante mas, deseaba volver a sentir sus labios junto con los míos. La tome por la cintura apegándola a mi cuerpo, me acercaba lentamente a su cara, mi corazón empezaba a acelerar su ritmo cardiaco, estaba muy nerviosa, Michiru paso sus manos por detrás de mi cuello, solo centímetros nos separaban, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, por instinto cerramos los ojos para que Michiru terminara con los centímetros que nos separaban. Sentí miles de sensaciones en ese momento, nuestras bocas encajaban perfectamente. Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno.

-podemos intentarlo pero vayamos lento-dijo.

-lo haremos como tú quieras-sonreía de alegría.

-quédate conmigo esta noche por favor-.

-¿estas segura?-.

-completamente-.

Michiru me prestó una ropa que le quedaba grande para utilizarla como pijama y poder dormir mas cómoda, mientras que ella solo vestía un short, la falta de iluminación no me dejaba apreciar su cuerpo.

-me podrías prestar tu camisa para dormir-seguramente estaba sonrojada.

-claro-se la entregue, le quedaba grande pero pareció no importarle-me puedes decir porque la quieres para dormir-.

-no lose, solo me gusta-.

Con esa respuesta me bastaba, nos recostamos en la cama, Michiru apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la cubría con mis brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **PORFIN HARUKA Y MICHIRU HABLARON, AHORA CON RESPECTO A MADISON Y YATEN NOSE QUE HACER. SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS DE QUE QUIEREN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DIGANMELAS.**

 **TAMBIEN DIGANME SI ME DEMORO MUCHO ACTUALIZANDO O ESTOY BIEN CON EL TIEMPO.**

 **NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	18. amenaza

****narra Michiru****

La voz de Haruka me despertó, al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas. "Yumiko" fue lo único que logre escuchar entre todos sus murmullos. Haciendo memoria ya había escuchado ese nombre cuando Haruka estaba en la escuela, cuando estaba completamente ida. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue acercarme más a ella y abrazarla fuertemente, a los pocos segundos se notaba más tranquila, había dejado de tener el seño fruncido y de murmurar cosas.

Desperté abrazando a Haruka y con mucho cuidado para no despertarla salí de la cama para darme una refrescante ducha.

Salí de la ducha ya vestida y arreglada, Haruka aun dormía, se veía tan hermosa, podría verla por horas dormir y no me cansaría. Después de unos minutos se empezó a moverse en la cama, clara señal de que estaba a punto de despertar.

-¿Michiru?¿qué hora es?-permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Mire la hora en mi celular- las 11:48-.

-¡es muy tarde!-se levanto muy rápido-mierda, no alcanzare a llegar-medito unos segundos-¿puedo ducharme acá?-.

-¿ah?, s…si, si claro-.

-muchas gracias, voy y vuelvo-.

Salió del dormitorio muy apurada y luego de un minuto apareció con una muda de ropa en sus brazos, ¿de dónde había sacado eso?.

-acá verdad-apunto hacia el baño de mi habitación.

-si, siéntete como en casa-.

Tan rápido como había llegado se metió al baño.

Hoy era día domingo, no tenía ningún panorama así que me encontraba pensando en uno. El sonido de mi celular avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos. Vi la pantalla "Michiru se que no me quieres ver pero yo a ti si, quiero aclarar todo, ¿nos podríamos juntar hoy?" era un mensaje de Yaten, pensé mucho rato la respuesta para al fin poder contestar, "hoy a las tres en el local que esta frente al parque" después de todo si quería escuchar lo ocurrido aun que me doliera, aparte el también merecía una explicación. Termine de enviar el mensaje y vi como salía Haruka del baño ya lista y con el cabello mojado, se veía realmente sexi.

-lo lamento para ya me tengo que ir, gracias por todo-iba saliendo del dormitorio cuando se giro-casi me llevaba tu ropa jajaja-me paso mi ropa y salió corriendo.

No pude evitar reír por lo chistoso de la situación.

Arregle el dormitorio y baje a prepararme algo para comer, mientras comía miraba televisión para poder matar el tiempo hasta que fueran las tres de la tarde. Mirando televisión se me paso el tiempo y llegue tarde a mi encuentro con Yaten. Estaba parado fuera del local mirando al suelo, pero aun así podía notar su ceja rota y su labio hinchado por la golpiza que le dio Haruka.

-hola Yaten-estaba seria, quería mostrar tranquilidad.

-Michiru-estaba nervioso-hola…-.

Paso un momento de incomodo silencio.

-¿quieres caminar?-movía mucho sus dedos, claramente estaba nervioso.

-esta bien-.

Caminábamos en silencio, yo no quería decir nada hasta que el me explicara todo.

-Michiru… se que la he cagado, yo solo me he estado sintiendo muy mal, tu ya no mostrabas interés en mi, todos los días me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, en que estaba fallando, el día de ayer me emborrache y Madison se me acerco, no estaba en todos mis sentidos y simplemente la cage. Y obviamente he notado como miras a Haruka, si solo querías terminar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho, me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas-.

-me quiero disculpar contigo Yaten, mis sentimientos por ti estaban desapareciendo pero aun así no terminaba contigo, nunca sentí lo nuestro como una relación de novios, siempre la sentí como una de amistad-estaba siendo muy sincera.

-¿solo estuviste conmigo por lastima?, di la verdad aun que me duela Michiru, solo dímela-.

-si, fue por lastima, yo no te quería lastimar, pero al parecer fue todo peor-.

-mira Michiru se que te interesa Haruka, yo no te molestare mas, "si amas a alguien déjalo ir" dicen por ahí y eso es lo que are … pero te lo advierto ten cuidado con Madison, se nota que ella no es comprensible, esta acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quiere y en este caso ella quiere a Haruka, seguramente no las dejara tranquilas por un buen rato-.

-eso ya lo sé-.

-muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo Michiru-tendió su mano-¿amigos?-.

-amigos-tome su mano.

-gracias por comprender, me siento mucho mejor-.

-yo… yo igual-.

Ahora todo había quedado aclarado, todo parecía estar bien entre nosotros, estábamos sin resentimientos. Ese día dormí más tranquila.

 **.**

 ****narra Haruka****

El timbre anunciaba que era hora de almuerzo. Me había levantado tan tarde que ni tiempo tuve para desayunar. Fui a la piscina del colegio donde seguramente estaba Michiru ya que tenía clases de natación. Efectivamente estaba ahí, me quede cerca de la piscina en silencio solo para apreciar lo perfecta que se veía, parecía una sirena encerrada en su propio mundo, estaba muy atontada viéndola, hasta que reaccione a tiempo, un poco más y se me caía la saliva jajajaja.

-muero de hambre-dije parada al borde de la piscina.

-Haruka, ¿hace cuanto esta aquí?-.

-hace no mucho-mentía.

-¿quieres ir a comer?-.

-si, no alcance a tomar desayuno-.

-okay, ya me salgo-.

Después de que estuviera lista caminamos hasta la cafetería. Elegimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa, al rato llegaron todos menos Yaten y Madison a quienes no los había visto en todo el día, y tampoco los quería ver. El resto del recreo lo pasamos riendo entre anécdotas que contábamos. El resto del día paso sin ninguna novedad.

-¿te voy a dejar a tu casa?-le pregunte a Michiru en la salida de la escuela.

-no estaría mal tu compañía-.

-tendríamos que ir a pie, hoy en la mañana no me quiso arrancar el vehículo, lo tendré que llevar al mecánico-.

-no importa en que vayamos mientras sea contigo-.

Íbamos caminando a su casa cuando veo a Setsuna caminando hacia nosotras.

-hola Haruka, hola …-.

-Michiru, ella es Michiru-complete.

-oh ya veo, ¿como te has sentido?-.

-bien, desde nuestra última cita que fue ayer me siento muy bien-.

-eso es bueno-.

-yo me adelantare Haruka-interrumpió Michiru y siguió caminando.

-es más hermosa de lo que me habías dicho Haruka-comento Setsuna.

-simplemente es perfecta-no pude evitar sonreír, eso sonaba muy cursi.

-deberías alcanzarla, al parecer está un poco celosa-.

-¿celosa?¿por que?-.

-creo que entendió cosas que no eran, ahora alcánzala y nos vemos Haruka-.

-nos vemos Setsuna-le dije mientras corría para alcanzar a Michiru.

El resto del camino fue silencio.

-¿que sucede?-ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa de Michiru.

Cuando Michiru iba a contestar la puerta se abrió.

-hola hija, hola Haruka-.

-hola señora Kaiou… digo señora Ana-.

-jajaja, te has acordado, muy bien-.

-hola mamá, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-.

-en la mañana, ¿van a pasar o no? -.

-yo ya me iba…-respondí.

-¿no te quedaras?, justo iba a preparar unos pasteles, vamos quédate-.

-si Haruka quédate-animaba Michiru.

-si insisten tanto me quedare jajaja-.

-yo voy a comprar las cosas que faltan para preparar el pastel-.

La mamá de Michiru salió y nosotras subimos a su dormitorio. Michiru tomo su laptop y se acostó en la cama, yo me saque los zapatos y me acosté a su lado.

-¿me vas a responder mi pregunta?-.

-¿cual?-no quitaba su vista de la pantalla de la laptop.

-esa de que te había ocurrido, después de ver a Setsuna actuaste extraño-.

-es tu imaginación-.

-¿estabas celosa?-.

-tal vez jajaja-no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

¿Michiru celosa?, por alguna razón se me hacía muy tierno eso.

-no es lo que crees-.

-entonces ayer no saliste apurada por llegar a la hora para tu cita con ella-.

-si tuve una cita con ella pero no la clase de cita que te estas imaginando-.

No quería decirle la verdad a Michiru, aun no estaba lista, aparte se podría alejar de mi, tenía mucha inseguridad con respecto a ese tema.

-aja-fue lo único que dijo.

-vamos… no estés celosa, sabes que eres la única persona en la que fijo mis ojos-.

-¿segura?-.

-cien por ciento mi sirena-le guiñe un ojo.

-¿sirena?-arqueo una ceja.

-jajaja, yo me entiendo, ¿que haces en tu laptop?-.

-termino la tarea de historia… la olvidaste verdad-.

-no-la había olvidado completamente-ya la tengo lista-.

-eso es bueno-.

-si, como se me podría olvidar una cosa tan importante-.

-¿la olvidaste?-.

-si, pero no te preocupes la llegare a hacer-.

La mamá de Michiru había llegado y nos aviso que se pondría a hacer el pastel y que estaría listo en una hora mas. Para aguantar la espera prendí el televisor y puse un canal de deportes así me entretuve un rato. Pero al rato me distraje por ver a Michiru, esa mujer era hermosa, no aguante y saque el celular solo para sacarle una foto.

-¿así que ahora eres paparazi?-.

-jajaja, saquémonos una foto-.

-¿para que?-.

-que amargada-le saque la lengua.

-yo no soy amargada-imito mi acto y rápidamente le saque otra foto.

-que te cuesta-.

-esta bien, sácala-por fin la había convencido.

Nos sacamos como unas diez fotos. Siempre es bueno tener una foto con la persona a la que quieres mucho, y también es bueno tener una foto de tus momentos felices.

La mamá de Michiru nos llamo para que bajáramos, nos sentamos las tres en la cocina a disfrutar del pastel.

-le quedo muy rico señora Ana-.

-si mamá, realmente bueno-.

-muchas gracias, es el que Yaten me enseño, hace tiempo no lo veo, deberías invitarlo Michiru-.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba.

-mamá, yo…termine con el-.

-¡¿que?!, pero si era un buen chico, tu misma lo dijiste-.

Esta conversación se estaba volviendo incomoda.

-el… me engaño-.

La mamá de Michiru tapo su boca con ambas manos.

-oh… de todos modos nunca me gusto para ti-.

-no trates de arreglar las cosas, en todo caso no me siento triste-.

Hice un sonido al aclarar mi garganta para que me miraran-es hora de irme, el pastel estaba muy rico, gracias señora-me levante del asiento-nos vemos mañana Michiru-.

Cuando ya se habían despedido de mi salí de la casa y camine rumbo a mi departamento.

 **.**

-te ves muy feliz hoy Haruka-.

-es que si estoy muy feliz Darien-.

Estábamos solos en el salón de clases.

-¿tiene que ver con tus cambios hormonales?, ya sabes… lo que les pasa a las chicas una vez al mes-.

-no ajajaj, lo que sucede querido amigo es que Michiru me dio una oportunidad, ósea aun no somos novias oficiales, estamos…andando, pero eso ya es un gran paso-.

-me alegra verte feliz Haruka-Darien paso su brazo por mi cuello y con su mano libre me despeinaba.

-no hagas eso idiota-.

Cuando me logre zafar del agarre nos comenzamos a reír, era casi imposible ponerme de mal humor.

En los últimos días me he estado sentando al lado de Michiru, ya que Madison no asistía a clases y en todo caso si estuviera asistiendo tampoco me quisiera sentar a su lado.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del mugen y a lo lejos veo a Madison acercándose a mí, trate de ignorarla pero fue imposible ya que me bloqueo el paso.

-ven aquí-me agarro fuertemente del brazo y me obligo a entrar a una sala con ella.

-¡que mierda!-.

-aléjate de Michiru-.

-¡¿que?!, ¿te volviste loca?-pero que cosas me estaba pidiendo.

-no mas que tu-saco rápidamente un papel de su bolsillo y me lo enseño. Era mi papel medico, el que indicaba todo lo que había sucedido conmigo, desde que estuve en el manicomio hasta mis consultas con Setsuna.

-¡¿por que tienes esto?!-le quite el papel de sus manos.

-si sigues con Michiru yo misma le enseñare todo esto a ella-.

-¿que sacas con eso?-.

-que se aleje de ti, acaso no es obvio. Tu eliges, te alejas de ella o ella de ti-.

-esto es una estupidez-.

-te doy una semana Haruka, si yo no te puedo tener mucho menos ella-.

La empuje para poder salir de la sala, ¿que mierda sucedía con ella?, estaba chantajeándome. Al rato mi enojo paso a ser inseguridad, si le mostraba todo eso de ella a Michiru como reaccionaria esta, seguramente me mandaría a la mierda, ¿quien quería estar con alguien como yo?. Acaso Michiru seguiría conmigo, lo dudaba. ¿Qué debía hacer en esta situación?. Siempre he sido mala contando mis cosas, le contaría mi historia a Michiru, confiaría en ella, estaba llena de dudas e inseguridades.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO** **.**

 **PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME DECIAN QUE LE HICIERA ALGO HORRIBLE A YATEN Y MADISON JAJAJA NO SERIA MALO, PERO NO SERIA LO CORRECTO, ADMITANLO XD.**

 **QUIERO INVITARLAS A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA "A TRAVÉS DE LA OSCURIDAD".**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR.**


End file.
